


Когда кончается ненависть

by Polinalee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что от любви до ненависти - один шаг... А что, если наоборот?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV Томми

\- Том, начинаем через пять минут, - в дверь просунулась голова моего помощника.  
\- Уже все готово? Он здесь? – я допиваю остатки из своего стаканчика. Жаль – кофе был вкусным.  
\- Да, мистер Ламберт уже почти готов, - Райан, а именно так завали этого милого паренька, протянул мне листок с опорным планом предстоящего разговора.  
И, вот, так всегда. Они ведь знают, что я редко его придерживаюсь! Зачем мне это, если я могу выведать все и так? Мне повезло, что сегодня в студии мужчина, а не эти крикливые курицы. Не ко всем женщинам, конечно, это относится, но большая часть из них, побывавшая в свете наших камер, именно такова. Вечно вместо ответа на конкретный вопрос услышишь что-то нелогичное и, совершенно, параллельное.  
И то, что этот мужчина – гей, надеюсь, этого правила не изменит? Как странно получается… Мне, наоборот, надо всех их расшевелить и открыть им рты, а все остальное, уже за ними, но некоторых, словно прорывает, и они говорят, говорят, говорят… говорят, а я сижу и думаю: “Нахрена мне все это надо?”.  
Ладно, надо выходить, а то прибежит рассерженный Джефф, и для меня это все плохо кончится. А Джефф в гневе страшен! Поверьте мне на слово.  
В последний раз проверяя, все ли в порядке, я покидаю свою обитель спокойствия. Я должен быть идеален, и, черт возьми, я такой и есть!!!  
\- Раз, два, три.., - я слышу в наушнике отсчет Джеффа, и жду привычную цифру десять, - восемь, девять, десять. Начали!  
\- Доброй ночи всем! Как вы уже поняли, с вами снова я, Томми Джо Ретлифф, и не надейтесь, что я дам вам уснуть. - Я улыбаюсь и лукаво подмигиваю в объектив камеры. – Соскучились по мне? Не отвечайте, я знаю ваш ответ. Конечно же, да! Ну, сами подумайте, как по мне можно не соскучиться!?  
Боже, что я несу? Какие же все-таки идиоты это смотрят по ту сторону экрана!  
\- … Ну, ладно, что это я о себе да о себе. - Продолжаю улыбаться - Надо бы и о нашем госте несколько слов сказать, не так ли? Сегодня, у меня есть для вас шикарный подарок в лице… Хотя, нет, пока рано. Поиграем в угадайки? Подсказка первая: самый известный финалист American Idol за всю историю шоу. Вторая подсказка…  
Зал взрывается восторженным ликованием. А парень неплох!  
\- Хахаха!!! Ну, я так понимаю, что вторая подсказка не требуется, да? – я вполне себе естественно смеюсь. Плевать я на все это хотел! – Ладно, не буду скрывать дальше… Дамы и господа, сегодня потрясающая ночь и я проведу ее.., завидуйте, с Адамом Ламбертом!!!  
Зал взрывается аплодисментами, и осветитель направляет серебристый свет на стеклянные двери нашей студии. Думаю, что у меня есть несколько секунд передышки, пока это чудо в сером плаще займет свое место напротив меня. Даже больше… Сами понимаете, как порой тяжело унять восторженную публику.  
\- Привет! - брюнет быстро усаживается. Интересно, у него не сводит губы от постоянной улыбки? Даже страшновато чуть-чуть…  
\- Адам! – я занимаю удобное положение в большом белом кресле, которое сам же и выбирал. – Добро пожаловать на наше ночное шоу! Я…  
Не договариваю, потому что он громко засмеялся. М-да.  
\- Я, как и миллионы наших телезрителей, заинтересован в некоторых ответах, Адам. - лукаво улыбаюсь, стараясь откинуть все свои мысли куда подальше. – Ты готов удовлетворить наши потребности?  
Перехожу на игривый тон, от которого он чуть краснеет. А ты как думал? Ты ведь, полагаю, был осведомлен, что тебя пригласили на ночное шоу? Более того… на ночное шоу отнюдь не для детских ушей. Если ты сейчас так краснеешь, то что же будет дальше?  
\- Итак, приступим. - Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и закидываю ногу за ногу. - Как все начиналось, Адам? Как ты впервые открыл в себе свою ориентацию?  
Знаю, что тема избита, но не спросить я просто не мог.  
Адам, который, казалось, смог победить смущение, снова залился краской. Боже! Верните мне крикливых куриц!!!  
\- Ну, я просто в один прекрасный момент осознал, что противоположный пол меня не привлекает. Мне было около тринадцати тогда, - он все же ответил. Тринадцать? Все, о чем я мог думать в этом возрасте, это гитара. Однако продвинутый был парниша. – Но окончательно я убедился в этом в шестнадцать лет, когда начал встречаться с парнем из школы.  
\- Это был длительный процесс или… БАМ! Что-то типа:”Адам, да ты какой-то не такой, если предпочитаешь толстый крепкий член паре красивых ”глаз”!”.  
Если он сейчас еще больше зальется краской, я его придушу. Но, нет… Он опять смеется! Да, что за…  
\- Нет, - Адам картинно взмахнул руками, и я понял, что пропал. Боже! Да походу это его любимая тема.., - я всегда знал, что девушки интересуют меня только, как подруги, а не подружки. Мне нравилось с ними общаться, ходить по магазинам, вести разговоры обо всех этих милых штучках. Это же здорово! А вот с парнями я становился слишком… тихим, что ли. Я терялся, заикался, не мог посмотреть в глаза, а школьная раздевалка вообще была моим кошмаром и главной причиной моих мокрых снов…  
Он опять смеется. Мистер Хохотушка, блять!  
\- У тебя был какой-нибудь фаворит? Например, сексуальный парень из школьной команды по футболу или бейсболу? Кто-нибудь, за кем бы ты ходил, выискивая возможность для самовыражения?  
-Ооо… да! – Адам улыбается, словно на несколько секунд погружаясь в воспоминания. – Не буду говорить, кто именно, но я буквально преследовал его. Я сходил с ума, ревнуя его к каждой его подружке, и…  
\- Влетел на натурала, да? – я кивнул головой, поддерживая его.  
Он каким-то чудом умудряется сам отвечать на мои, так и не заданные, вопросы. Мне же лучше!  
\- Да, - он состроил на лице обиженную мину, - но я был не самым популярным парнем в школе. Ну… Рыжие волосы, эти ужасные веснушки по всему телу, да еще и не самое идеальное тело.  
Рыжий? Серьезно? Я попытался представить его таким, но у меня не получилось. А вот насчет веснушек, он не врал: я видел эти упрямые пятнышки, упорно выдержавшие борьбу с тональным кремом.  
\- И ты решил измениться, - подсказываю ему.  
\- Да, я решил измениться. Но у меня не слишком хорошо получалось. Я сидел на диетах, бесился, срывался, опять садился на один салат.., - он сделал рукой круговое движение, - пока не понял одну вещь: надо перестать пытаться сделать это для кого-то. Я должен сделать это для себя! И, когда я это понял, все стало просто великолепно.  
\- Даже не спрашиваю, можно ли задать нескромный вопрос, потому что сегодня все вопросы нескромные. – Я смеюсь вместе с ним. – У тебя есть какие-либо предпочтения во внешности? Так называемый идеал?  
\- Скорее “нет”.  
\- Скорее? – приподнимаю вопросительно идеальную бровь.  
\- Как сказать.., - Адам задумался, опуская глаза на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, - до определенного момента в прошлом я засматривался исключительно на темноволосых красавцев с телом греческого бога, но потом… Как известно, у меня есть… особенный человек, его зовут Саули. Когда я его впервые увидел, с моих глаз словно спала пелена. Я понял, что блондины тоже, оказывается, ничего!  
Он рассмеялся. Да. Интересный субъект. Как продержаться еще полчаса? Пока он говорит о своем единственном и неповторимом, у меня есть время подумать о том, что же еще я хочу у него спросить. Как бы ни прогадать! Уж очень он словоохотливый…  
Когда последние камеры были выключены, освещение поубавлено, и студия погрузилась в приятный полумрак, я, наконец, смог выдохнуть. Не знаю, сколько я просидел вот так, боясь пошевелить своими конечностями. Мне казалось, что от силы прошло минут пятнадцать, но, когда я открыл глаза, то был один в этом огромном помещении. Надо делать отсюда ноги, пока…  
\- Все нормально? – на место, совсем недавно занимаемое Ламбертом, опустился Джефф.  
\- Я устал, - я вновь прикрыл глаза.  
\- Как Крис? Я слышал, что на этих выходных вы ездили к твоим родителям, - Джефф по-отечески мне улыбнулся.  
\- Да. Это было… прекрасно, - я улыбнулся картинкам в своей голове, - честно говоря, Джефф, все было лучше, чем можно было представить.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Адам

Нежусь в лучах утреннего Солнца. Как же хорошо и уютно… Не хочу вылезать из этого одеяльного кокона, только не сейчас. Идеально, конечно, это еще прижать к себе сонного Саули, но этот чертенок уже куда-то сбежал с утра пораньше, оставив меня одного.  
Но надо себя все же пересилить, а то я так могу и целый день убить. И, если я и могу себе это позволить, как человек, то, как звезда мирового масштаба, я несу определенную ответственность.  
\- Милый, ты уже проснулся? – светловолосая голова просачивается в приоткрытую дверь, а вслед за ней и весь остальной Саули. Ха-ха! Давно я не просыпался в такой прекрасном настроении.  
\- Держи, я сделал кофе, - он протягивает мне кружку с дымящимся напитком.  
\- Кофе в постель? Как мило, - улыбаюсь, подтягиваясь чуть выше.  
Саули смеется, ныряя ко мне под одеяло. Ммм… Идеально.  
Мы мило воркуем, периодически целуя и лаская друг друга. Ничего серьезного. Сам удивляюсь, как я не разлил кофе на дорогой шелк.  
\- Надо вставать, уже одиннадцать, - Саули отрывается от моих губ, - мне надо по делам, да и у тебя репетиция.  
Выдыхаю… А как прекрасно начиналось утро! Но он прав: надо вставать и организовывать себя в студию.  
Поражаюсь, как Саули может влиять на меня. С ним я веселый, легкомысленный, безудержный, а сам по себе я ведь совсем не такой. Я более скрытный, чем хочу показаться окружающим. Сколько себя помню, я всегда был таким: чтобы не случилось, я старался держать все свои чувства в себе, не показывая свои эмоции другим. А Саули… Я более нежный с ним, что ли… Сложно. Вначале я смотрелся в зеркало с единственной мыслью: ”Хей, ты кто? Парень, я тебя не знаю.”.  
Улицы Лос-Анджелеса перегружены, и я стою в пробке. Нервно стучу пальцами по рулю… Монте прибьет меня за опоздание, и я его понимаю. Сам, будучи весьма пунктуальным человеком, не терплю опозданий от других. А сегодня… сам себе изменяю.  
\- Да, блять, ты собираешься трогаться с места? - не выдерживаю и ору в адрес стоящего впереди автомобиля. Блять! Терпеть не могу опаздывать!  
Трогаемся только через минут десять. Оказывается, там просто произошла авария, и все стояли, пока не поработал эвакуатор. Знал же я с самого начала, что надо было ехать по более широкой улице, так, нет… решил срезать.  
\- Привет. Фух, Монте, прости, - я кидаю свои вещи на стол, - там была такая ужасная пробка…  
Быстро скидываю с себя пиджак, и прохожу к микрофону. И только сейчас замечаю, что…  
\- А где все? – я оглядываю студию глазами, но, кроме Монте и меня здесь никого нет. – Монте, почему никто не пришел?  
\- Я отменил репетицию, - Монте злой, но почему?  
\- Отменил? – я не понимаю… - Почему? Почему ты не предупредил меня? Почему я должен был…  
\- Полюбуйся, - в меня полетел свернутый в трубочку журнал.  
На что? Так… моя фотка и… БЛЯТЬ!!! Какого хрена? Что это? Пробегаю глазами по статье. Кто это написал???

POV Томми

\- Ну же, Крис, папа сильно опаздывает, - вот уже пятнадцать минут, как я тщетно пытаюсь заставить сына отправить в ротик несколько ложек хлопьев.  
Но, к несчастью, он был копией своего отца, то есть меня, такой же упрямый. И как все эти многочисленные матери-одиночки справляются? Хотя им легче, они же женщины. Я даже не представлял, что мне будет так трудно. С момента развода прошел уже год, но я так и не привык. Взгляд падает на часы. Черт, уже половина двенадцатого, через полчаса я должен быть на работе, а еще надо заехать к Джеффу, оставить ему Криса. По обоюдному согласию в процессе развода было решено, что ребенок останется со мной. Однако, несмотря на большую занятость, Эллисон звонила нам каждый день и старалась приезжать чуть ли не каждые выходные.  
\- Я поем у Джеффа,- Крис поднял на меня большие изумрудные глаза, упрямо выпятив немного нижнюю губу, как часто делал я сам. Этот ребенок – моя копия, как внешняя, так и внутренняя. Единственное, что мальчик унаследовал от матери – это цвет глаз. Форма, разрез – все от меня, но вот вместо моих карих, с его личика сверкают два изумруда.  
\- Договорились, а теперь марш одеваться, - я только обрадовался такому решению проблемы.  
Через пятнадцать минут я уже звонил в дверь квартиры друга. Джефф был уже собран и готов к обороне. Шутка. Крис – чудесный ребенок, с которым у меня никогда не возникало проблем.  
\- Джефф! – Крис помахал своей маленькой ручкой “большому суровому дяде”.  
\- Смотрите, кто здесь? – Джефф поднял его на руки. – Ну, что? Готов повеселиться?  
\- Да! – я смотрел, как мой сын счастливо улыбается, и немного забыл о времени.  
\- Черт! Джефф, я опаздываю! – я впихнул в руки своего старшего друга рюкзак Криса. – Я заберу его вечером, хорошо? Мне надо доделать небольшую статью, а потом еще обговорить с редактором одну идею. Кроме того…  
\- Том! Теряешь время. – Джефф прервал мой начинающийся монолог.  
\- Да, точно, - я уже развернулся к ступенькам, - передавай привет Аманде.  
Аманда - это жена Джеффа, с которой они в браке уже двадцать лет. У них есть два замечательных сына и одна дочь… Они счастливы! И я знал, что я могу на них положиться.

***

В редакции царила суматоха: все куда-то бежали, с кем-то ругались, везде что-то падало… Похоже я пропустил нечто весьма интересное. Подходя к кабинету главного редактора, я услышал крики. Разобрать, что именно кричал высокий мужской голос, было сложно, да мне и не требовалось, так как… двери резко открываются, и в меня влетает чье-то тело. Не знаю, как я устоял на ногах. Да это же… Адам Ламберт?  
Судя по всему, он тоже меня узнал, потому что через секунду мне в грудь упирался его палец, а разгневанные ледяные глаза обещали убить меня на месте.  
\- ТЫ!


	3. Chapter 3

POV Адам

Я их всех там поубиваю! Как они могли написать обо мне такую чушь? Я бы посмеялся над всем этим, да вот весь смех кончился… Монте порывался поехать со мной, но я его удержал. Не хочу, чтобы он ковырялся в моей, еще и этой, жизни. Он – мой друг, но есть вещи, в которые я не хочу его посвящать.  
В редакцию влетаю со скоростью света, и, выведав у перепугавшегося паренька с фотоаппаратом местонахождение кабинета главного редактора, лечу дальше в указанном направлении. Ну, я вам сейчас устрою!  
Главный редактор, мистер Ричард Шеппард, как я успел выцепить глазом с таблички на двери, разговаривал по телефону. Сделав мне знак, чтобы я подождал, он попытался продолжить свой разговор. Почему попытался? Да, потому, что я не дал!  
\- Молодой человек, я же прошу Вас немного подождать, - он прислонил трубку к плечу, - всего пять минут…  
\- Не подожду, - я еще больше разозлился, - после того, что я по вашей вине перенес, это Вы обязаны выслушать меня.  
Очевидно, что-то такое было в моем голосе, что заставило мужчину отложить свой телефонный разговор на будущее.  
\- Я Вас слушаю, мистер…  
Он издевается?  
\- Ламберт, - буквально выплевываю собственную фамилию, - Адам Ламберт.  
На спокойном лице появляется выражение тревоги, но через секунду я опять вижу перед собой каменную статую.  
\- Мистер Ламберт, я рад, что Вы…  
\- Рады? О, безусловно, Вы рады! – я швыряю на стол цвета красного дерева скрученный журнал. – Я требую, чтобы Вы принесли свои извинения за Это, и напечатали опровергающий материал.  
Мистер Шеппард приподнял в удивлении бровь, словно он и понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Он берет в руки журнал и с минуту внимательно изучает информацию.  
\- Мистер Ламберт, я понятия не имею, как в нашем журнале появилась подобная статья, - он снимает очки и потирает глаза.  
Он что? Он… Как он может не знать?  
\- Не знаете? Вы же обязаны отслеживать материал, который Вы пускаете в печать! – я уже кричу на него. Боже! Я ведь по жизни абсолютно хладнокровный человек! – Мистер Шеппард, не надо так нагло врать мне в лицо, будто бы вы впервые видите это!  
\- Но я действительно не знал о статье, - он отложил журнал на край стола, - я даже не могу сказать Вам, кто является ее автором, мистер Ламберт. Она не подписана…  
\- В любом случае, это кто-то из ваших людей, не так ли?  
\- Д-да, но… Никто из моих подчиненных не брался за это.  
\- Неужели? А эта… эта херня появилась здесь просто так? – мне уже плевать, что я срываюсь на маты. Как же бесит меня этот очкарик!  
\- Мистер Ламберт…  
\- Хватит!!! Хватит доказывать мне, что вы непричастны к этому выпуску. Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно выпустили еще один.  
\- Мы не можем, - он чуть привстал, - мы выпускаемся еженедельно, а это значит, что следующий номер выйдет…  
\- НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
Не хочет по-хорошему… Что ж…  
\- Как хотите, мистер Шеппард, я сам найду того, кто напечатал Это, - с этими словами вылетаю из кабинета, и тут же натыкаюсь на кого-то.  
Хочу извиниться, но… Это же… Блять, да это же тот самый ведущий ночного шоу! Черт! Как я сразу не догадался?  
\- ТЫ! – я уже рычу. Я его придушу.

POV Томми

Как это понимать? Что-то не так? Как относиться к этому ”ТЫ!”?  
\- Мистер Ламберт, рад Вас видеть у нас в…  
\- Заткнись! – Что? Да как он смеет?!  
\- У нас, конечно, был откровенный разговор, но я лишь выполнял свою работу. Шоу закончилось, и я не позволю Вам так к себе относиться, - говорю четко и уверенно.  
\- Бедненький.., - он похож на… Ужас! – Мы с тобой так хорошо поговорили, что ты, очевидно, возомнил себя Богом, которому все можно, да?  
Его распирает от злости, но говорит он тихо и издевательски. Такое ощущение, что именно таким голосом общаются психиатры со своими пациентами.  
\- Кажется, что на “ты” мы еще не переходили? Шоу не в счет, - отвечаю таким же голосом.  
\- Так давай перейдем! Я хочу общаться на равных с человеком, которому хочу начистить морду! – он вновь начинает разгораться. Уже лучше.  
Морду? Он назвал мое лицо “мордой”? Да на свое лицо бы посмотрел, петух неощипанный!!!  
\- Мистер Ламберт, или Вы сейчас извинитесь, либо, клянусь, я Вам такую морду начищу, что Вам прямая дорога будет только в статисты на постановку какого-либо ужастика. Я ясно выразился?  
\- Ты смеешь мне угрожать? После того, что сделал? – он задыхался от ярости.  
А я что-то сделал? Наверное, выражение моего лица было более, чем красноречивым, раз … Да как он смеет бросать мне в лицо всякой… Кстати, а что это?  
Разворачиваю наш журнал. НАШ журнал? Мой взгляд сразу же упирается на снимок Ламберта во все красе и… Боже! Я был в шоке, но, одновременно с этим, пытался сдержать свой смех. Интересно, кто это ТАК с ним? Мои глаза по диагонали прошлись по написанному… Да там сам заголовок был, что надо! “Десять любимых ролевых игр Адама Ламберта…”: это просто… шик. Это все, конечно, интересно, да и его гнев вполне понятен, но я все еще не понимал, что этот чудик хочет от меня.  
\- И?  
\- А ты не догадываешься? – он стрелял в меня глазами, в то время, как я ждал, пока этот воздушный шарик лопнет. – Как ты посмел написать Такое?  
Ч-что? Он думает, что… Я???  
\- Не хочу Вас разочаровывать, но я тут не при чем, - возвращаю ему журнал, - это не мой стиль, и, думаю, что смог бы написать получше.  
\- Блять, да ты совсем охренел? – он начинает буквально рычать на меня. Сейчас вообще огнем дышать будет. – Только ты знал об этом!  
\- Я..я… Откуда я могу знать подобные факты? – мои глаза скоро покинут глазницы. – Причем тут я?  
\- Откуда? Только с тобой я обсуждал подобное…  
\- Во-первых, я еще раз повторю Вам, что я тут не причем, а, во-вторых, что-то не припомню о такой теме нашего с Вами разговора на шоу, - я стараюсь говорить мягко, но вижу, что он не верит не единому моему слову. – У Вас нет ни единого основания обвинять в чем-либо подобном меня. Напомню, что в студии, кроме нас были люди. А также не стоит забывать о миллионах телезрителей по всему миру.  
\- Да как ты…  
\- Всего хорошего, - отталкиваю его, чтобы протиснуться в кабинет Шеппарда.  
В последний раз заглядываю ему в глаза, после чего демонстративно захлопываю дверь перед его носом.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Томми

\- Ретлифф, Вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить? - Шеппард, хоть и был внешне спокоен, но я чувствовал, что мне сейчас влетит, причем сильно.  
\- Если Вы о Ламберте, то мы уже во всем разобрались, - я без приглашения занимаю кресло напротив босса.  
\- А вот он, насколько я понял, вовсе не так хорошо осведомлен о происходящем, как Вы полагаете.  
\- Мистер Ламберт возмущен статьей, выставляющей его в… скажем, дурном свете, и он думал, что я являюсь автором этой статьи, - надеюсь, это прозвучало понятно?  
\- У него были основания так считать? – от его голоса у меня внутри все резко похолодело. Всегда удивлялся, как ему это удается...  
\- Нет, во всяком случае, прямых.  
\- А косвенные?  
Вот привязался! Но он мой босс, и как-то не хочется впасть в немилость. Придется кое-что все-таки объяснить.  
\- Мистер Ламберт был гостем на моем последнем шоу. - Расскажу в двух словах. – Вы ведь знаете, что тематика шоу несколько специфична, и…  
\- И он решил, что вы специализируетесь на столь скандальных фактах? – в точку!  
\- Да, можно сказать и так.  
Шеппард откатился в кресле немного в сторону от стола. Я видел, что он о чем-то размышляет. Вот бы как-нибудь пробраться в его голову. Я уважал его именно за это: у этого человека просто феноменальный ум.  
\- Ладно, оставим в покое Ламберта, - он вновь прикатился к столу, - что у вас есть по поводу галереи?  
Слава Богу! Вернулись к насущному. Я протянул ему набросок статьи.  
\- Это набросок, завтра мы с Марком поедем на место взять интервью и сделать снимки, - поясняю, пока он вдумчиво читает. – Еще я думаю сделать небольшое видео…  
\- Не надо видео, - он, не отрываясь от листов бумаги, покачал головой, - в этом нет необходимости.  
Я просто смотрел, как он исправляет некоторые моменты в тексте.  
\- Вот, исправьте, - я вновь взял в руки набросок. Ужасно хочется посмотреть, что он там начеркал, но при нем я этого сделать не могу. Бумага жгла руки, но я, стиснув зубы, терпел. – В принципе, совсем неплохо, Ретлифф. Я слышал, что вы на себя взяли еще статью мисс Этчинсон.  
Это было правдой: моя подруга и коллега заболела и попросила меня закончить ее статью.  
\- Да, она уже почти готова, - киваю, собираясь уходить, - завтра я покажу ее Вам.  
По жесту в ответ я читаю, что можно сваливать. Один этап пройден.  
Весь остаток дня стучу по клавиатуре. Рабочий день заканчивается в половину шестого, значит, остается всего полчаса, прежде чем я смогу выключить этого монстра. Я люблю свою работу, но сегодня я отсчитывал минуты до своего освобождения.  
Сейчас надо будет заехать за Крисом, и можно будет, уже дома, взяться за статью Энн. Потрясающее продолжение потрясающего во всех смыслах дня.

***

\- Папа, а мы построили большой замок! – Крис тянул меня за рукав, желая показать это чудо архитектуры.  
Да, впечатляюще. Реально, впечатляет… Вот только интересно, где Джефф раздобыл конструктор? В таком количестве…  
\- Уже похвастался? – а вот и сам герой.  
\- Да, папе понравилось!  
\- А вот и наш папа! – Джефф приветливо улыбнулся. Обожаю Джеффа, который в свое время заменил мне отца.  
Мы знакомы уже давно: с того момента, как я решил перебраться в Лос-Анджелес. Именно Джефф помог мне с первой работой по специальности, а потом, когда он стал директором шоу, пригласил меня на роль ведущего. Я благодарен ему за все, что я имею сейчас.  
\- Аманда приготовила вкусный ужин и грозилась прибить меня, если я не найду повода “задержать тебя”.  
На последних словах он изобразил в воздухе кавычки, что вызвало у меня на лице улыбку.  
\- Джефф, вам надо обзавестись внуками. Срочно, - беру сына на руки, и он доверчиво обвивает своими ручками мою шею. – Вы там как-нибудь расшевелите своих, что ли.  
\- Ох, их расшевелишь, - мужчина вздохнул, - но, вроде, там уже что-то такое наклевывается…  
Отпускаю Криса, который решил идти сам по причине “папа, я уже большой”, и следую за хозяином дома.  
\- Томми, мальчик мой! – миловидная женщина средних лет сразу обняла меня. Ничего не меняется...  
\- Аманда, задушишь, - пытаюсь вырвать свое тельце из этих тисков.  
\- Ты совсем ничего не ешь, Том, - начинается. Я не виноват, что у меня метаболизм такой! Я много ем!!!  
\- Менди, отстань от него, и дай уже вздохнуть нормально, - спасибо, Джефф.  
\- Ох, ничего вы, мужчины, не понимаете, - та только махнула рукой на слова мужа, - верно, Крис?  
Тот по-деловому кивнул.  
\- Менди, между прочим, он тоже мужского пола, - Джефф просто не смог смолчать,а затем громко разразился смехом.  
И я смеюсь вместе с ним. Вот за это я и люблю эту семью, этих людей…  
Мы садимся за стол и поначалу просто наслаждаемся такой обстановкой.  
\- Как прошел день? – прервал тишину друг.  
\- Это был сумасшедший день, Джефф, - я проглотил кусочек мяса, - сегодня в редакцию залетел Ламберт и устроил скандал.  
Я продолжил есть, а Джефф так и замер с вилкой у рта.  
\- Погоди… Адам Ламберт?  
\- Да, - я пожал плечами, - про него вышла скандальная статейка в нашем журнале, и он был уверен, что ее написал я.  
\- Уверен? Она была…  
\- Анонимной, - я киваю, проглатывая еще один кусочек, - мы поговорили, и решили, что он должен держать свое мнение при себе.  
\- Том, - взгляд Джеффа был пронизывающим, словно он имел возможность читать мои мысли, - ты уверен, что все хорошо?  
\- Да, вполне. Он, конечно, орал так, что я усомнился в его нормальности, но потом я уличил возможность и сбежал к Шеппарду, оставив его одного.  
Я не хотел поднимать эту тему, и Джефф это понял. Вместо ответа он просто покачал головой. Что именно он хотел высказать этим жестом – непонятно, но по всему его виду я догадался, что он не одобряет моего спокойствия.  
И чего все так переполошились? И какого хрена всем нужен я?


	5. Chapter 5

POV Адам

После жаркой ночи, вот такое спокойное, тихое утро ощущается особенно приятно. Я с удовольствием поглощаю приготовленный Саули завтрак, полностью состоящий только из самых низкокалорийных и полезных продуктов. Ну, ладно… По поводу удовольствия, я немного приукрасил. Так легче воспринимать эту… траву. Ну, я серьезно! Если бы я сам не понимал, какую имею конституцию, то давно бы издал петицию, запрещающую эту гадость к употреблению. Не все, конечно, но большую часть, так точно.  
Единственное, я подмечаю, что Саули ведет себя слишком тихо. Обычно он, как метеор, носится повсюду, пытаясь всех заразить своей энергией, а сейчас он просто сидит и смотрит утреннюю передачу по телевизору. Хотя… Может же у человека быть плохое настроение?  
Беру в руки кружку кофе – единственную радость, которая еще осталась в моем рационе, и присаживаюсь рядом с ним на диван.  
Саули немного вздрогнул, и, хоть он и попытался скрыть это, но я все равно заметил. Интересная реакция на мои прикосновения, да и вообще он словно застыл.  
\- Милый, ты в порядке? – я прислонил голову к его плечу.  
\- Нормально, - он не отодвинулся, но напряжение все нарастало. Вот чего он врет?  
\- Сау, не дуйся, - чего? – расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит.  
\- Адам, говорю же, что я в порядке, - слишком сухо для обычно эмоционального Саули.  
\- Саули!  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что любишь участвовать в ролевых играх? – вопрос не в бровь, а в глаз.  
О чем он говорит? И тут я вспомнил. Черт! Этот треклятый журнал вместе с этим сученышем.  
\- Ты все-таки видел тот номер, да? – настроение сразу упало. – Это все – ложь! Я уже говорил с их главным редактором, и он согласился в следующем выпуске поместить информацию, опровергающую все Это. Кстати, он должен был уже выйти, ведь прошла неделя с того выпуска.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Что остальные?  
\- Остальные два издания? – я замер. Какие еще издания? Два???  
\- Какие издания? Черт возьми, Саули, о чем ты говоришь? Был всего один журнал, и я уже…  
\- Три, Адам, три журнала, - Саули кинул ими в меня, - особенно впечатляюще выглядят фотографии.  
Да, что за… ФОТОГРАФИИ???  
Разворачиваю первый попавшийся журнал. Что за хрень?!!  
\- Вот же сука!!! – я убью Его!

POV Томми

У меня выходной, и в кое-то веки я могу провести весь день с Крисом. В последнее время такие моменты выпадают все реже, и я стараюсь не упустить ни один из них. Вот и сейчас, вместе сидим за столом и рисуем. Ненавижу делать это! Но, что не сделаешь, ради улыбки на любимом личике? Вот и приходиться рисовать тут крестики-нолики.  
А вот Крис… Он просто помешан на пиратской тематике, и уже все, что только можно, в доме обвешано его творениями. Он тут на днях угрожал Джеффу нарисовать ему на стене в деталях морское сражение. Бедняга отделался миниатюрой на бумаге.  
Умиротворенную обстановку прерывает звонок моего телефона. Нет, ребята, у меня же выходной!  
\- Энн, у меня выходной, неужели нельзя никак…  
\- Он здесь, Томми, - я слышу в трубке взволнованный голос подруги, - и он жаждет твоей головы.  
\- Кто? – вечно дергают меня по всяким мелочам.  
\- Ты не поверишь!!! – а вот теперь она визжит от восторга. – Адам Ламберт!!! Томми, ты не поверишь… Я работала над статьей, когда он пришел, а я даже не успела себя…  
\- Энн! Ближе к делу! – блять, что опять этому ненормальному надо?  
\- Да, прости. Том, ты должен немедленно приехать в редакцию, - Энн быстро шепчет, но общую тему я улавливаю. Я уже привык к этой непрекращающейся болтовне.  
\- И почему я должен это сделать? – Хрен вам! Никуда я не поеду.  
\- Он разъярен опубликованными снимками его…  
\- Какими снимками? Энн, успокойся и доходчиво объясни этому… Короче, просто скажи ему, что никаких фотографий мы не печатали. Да, на прошлой неделе промашка была, но мы уже написали опровержение. Блять, Энн, заткни просто ему рот! Он только орать и умеет.  
\- Том, ты не понимаешь. Все намного серьезнее: снимки вышли в сегодняшнем номере, и…  
БЛЯТЬ!!!! Неужели этот идиот опять обвиняет меня в подобной хрени?  
Черт! Хочу я этого или не хочу, а ехать придется. Вот только, я не могу взять Криса с собой. Аманда уехала на несколько дней в Сан-Франциско, а Джефф сейчас в студии…  
Набираю номер лучшего друга. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он будет свободен!  
\- Да.  
\- Айзек, ты дома? Могу я оставить у тебя Криса на несколько часов? Мне надо срочно вырваться в Ад, а потом я сразу же заберу его.  
\- Да, конечно, я один, и с удовольствием проведу время с Крисом, - я слышал, что тот что-то жует, и это вызвало на моем лице улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, мы будем через полчаса, - быстро отвечаю, - ты ведь знаешь, как я тебя люблю, да?


	6. Chapter 6

POV Адам

\- Да как вы посмели пойти на ТАКОЕ? Мало того, что опубликованная информация абсолютно не достоверная и лживая, так еще и…  
\- Мистер Ламберт…  
-… я не намерен этого терпеть. Я требую, чтобы редакция принесла официальные…  
\- Мистер Ламберт, Вы не…  
-… и еще я не отстану, пока моя просьба не будет удовлетворена. Так что, мне плевать на…  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
Я ошеломленно захлопываю рот. Пытаюсь выразить все свое возмущение, но звуки не рождаются у меня в горле и рот открывается и закрывается в полном молчании, как у рыбы, выброшенной на берег.  
Мое онемение длится всего несколько секунд, но, как ни странно, мой пыл несколько погас.  
\- Успокоился?  
Я кивнул. Что на меня нашло? Почему я так спокоен, когда всего несколько минут назад был готов придушить эту гадину?  
\- У меня такое впечатление, что ты умеешь только истерить, причем при этом полностью выключая свой мозг. - Ретлифф протянул мне назад журналы. - Может, пора уже найти где-нибудь там, среди серого вещества волшебную кнопочку “On”?  
Что? Да, как он смеет? Я обиженно засопел… СТОП! ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ?  
\- Мы уже перешли на “ты”? – вопрос сам слетел с моего языка, прежде, чем мозг смог его одобрить.  
Ретлифф одарил меня таким взглядом, словно я какой-то псих, сбежавший из психушки. Хотя, честно говоря, примерно так я себя и чувствовал.  
\- Вероятно, ты просто разглядел на одном из этих творений название нашего журнала, верно? И поэтому, конечно, мы – источник всего этого дерьма! – он начинал злиться, что не могло не радовать. – Вот только у тебя не получиться все свалить на меня. И знаешь, почему?  
Почему я его слушаю?  
\- По одной простой причине, что я не работаю на остальные два журнала.  
Как-то я об этом не подумал. В этом был смысл, но непонятная тревога и подозрение не отпускали меня. Что-то зацикливало меня именно на Нем, и я не знал, чем было это что-то.  
\- Между прочим, ты еще кое-что не учел. - Он вырвал из моих рук один из журналов, и быстро пролистал до нужной страницы. – Смотри, автор сего творения не постыдился обозначить себя.  
Как? Погодите… Я выхватил журнал обратно. Так и есть… Некий Клейтон Марроу. Господи, ну и имечко!  
В моей голове мысли начали обгонять друг друга, но в конце все же выстраиваясь в своеобразный алгоритм. И первый пункт: я должен немедленно разыскать этого Марроу.  
Перевожу взгляд вновь на замершего журналиста. Может, он на самом деле здесь не причем? Может, это мое воображение постаралось как можно быстрее найти виновника моего незапланированного пиара?

POV Томми

Когда Ламберт ушел, я смог, наконец, перевести дух. Черт, мне уже жалко этого Марроу! Не могу сказать, что он этого не заслужил, но психованная, почти двухметровая истеричка счастья еще никому не прибавляла, да? То, что он опубликовал, на самом деле низко и подло, но, как коллегу я его понимал.  
Помахав на прощание рукой Энн, я уже собирался ехать за Крисом, как меня остановил оклик Шеппарда. Черт! Дамы и господа, Элвис почти покинул здание!  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, у меня к вам весьма деликатный разговор, - начал босс, когда я занял место напротив него.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Я провел небольшое собеседование с сотрудниками, и кое-что выяснил, - он снял очки и, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица, продолжил, - думаю, что в сфере последних событий, это может вас заинтересовать. Я выяснил, что прошлую, как и нынешнюю статьи написал Мейси.  
\- Алан? – как такое возможно?  
\- Вы удивлены?  
\- Да, конечно. Безусловно, - я занимаю более вертикальное положение в кресле, - я хорошо знаю Алана, и обычно это не в его стиле…  
\- Вот поэтому я и сказал это вам, Ретлифф, - он протянул мне сразу два номера, - вы – его друг, поэтому я прошу вам поговорить с ним об этом.  
Поговорить? Что я ему скажу? Как он вообще себе это представляет?  
\- Ретлифф, я полагаюсь на вас, - сказано вполне вежливо, но я знал, что это не просьба, а приказ.  
Черт! Айзеку придется побыть с Крисом чуть больше, чем я ожидал первоначально. Ладно, он это переживет, а Крис будет просто в восторге провести побольше времени с любимым дядей Айзеком.  
Меня немного дергает, когда я подхожу к Мейси. Тот копошиться за столом, пытаясь отыскать потерянный листок. Как начать? Как бы не получить за это?!  
\- Привет, - я сажусь рядом с ним.  
\- Томми! Привет, красавчик, - он улыбается и хлопает меня по плечу.  
\- Алан, мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
\- Ммм? – он отрывается от своего наброска.  
Блять! Как же сложно!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все о своей статье, - кладу перед ним старый журнал.  
Его лицо бледнеет, а в глазах появляется испуг. Что-то тут нечисто, и пусть только попробует заявить, что он тут не причем.  
\- Откуда… Как ты узнал? – он повышает голос, несмотря на мой призыв к тишине. – Томми, я не могу тебе ничего рассказать.  
\- Алан, ты немедленно откроешь рот и все мне выложишь, - я чувствую, как гнев переполняет меня. Из-за него мне пришлось терпеть выходки Ламберта, и черта с два я спущу это на тормоза.  
\- Томми.  
\- Алан, это не моя прихоть, и, если ты не горишь желанием вылететь отсюда, ты сейчас же мне обо всем расскажешь. Кроме меня никто не узнает, - наклоняюсь к нему и шепчу.  
Хватит шума, на нас итак все подозрительно погладывают, а мне не нужна реклама. После этой недели я и так самая обсуждаемая персона в редакции, и я должен благодарить за это Ламберта. Его и только его.  
\- Томми, пойми.., - Мейси вздохнул, но потом, передумав, продолжил, - я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Информацию и фотки мне подкинули в почтовый ящик.  
Почтовый ящик? Ими еще пользуются? Что за бред? Но он не врет... Ладно, послушаем дальше.  
\- Во второй раз я поймал его с поличным, но он пригрозил мне моей карьерой, если я не напишу того, что он хочет, - становится все интереснее.  
\- И ты написал.  
\- Ну, а, что мне еще оставалось, Том? Я был напуган! – Алан становился все краснее с каждой секундой.  
Черт! Алан, как ты мог так облажаться?!! Испугался, он..! Блять!  
\- Ты запомнил, как он выглядел? Сможешь описать? – достаю из кармана небольшой блокнотик и ручку, стараясь не упустить ничего из того, что он будет говорить.  
\- Черт, Томми, он выглядел… обычно, - моя рука замерла, так и не родив ни одной буквы, - брюнет среднего роста, волосы с одной стороны чуть мелированные. И… На нем были темные очки в пол лица, что мешало мне хорошенько разглядеть его. Томми, прости, но я больше ничего не знаю.  
Да, скудновато… Придется мне найти этого “брюнета среднего роста”, иначе не сносить мне головы. Даже представить не могу, какого хрена я вообще во все это влез, но запутался я уже по самое не балуйся!  
Мне нужна консультация. Мне нужен Джефф.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Томми

\- Томми, дай мне минутку, хорошо? – Джефф задумался о том, что я ему рассказывал в течение почти пятнадцати минут.  
Мне немного стыдно, что я отрываю его от работы, но в свете сложившихся событий… Мне нужна помощь, и он это понимает. Что же делать? Интересно, как прошла встреча Адама с этим журналистом? Как его там? Марроу? Надеюсь, что тот все еще жив!  
\- Послушай, я тут подумал, - привлек мое внимание Джефф, - думаю, что на этом парень не остановится, и, вполне возможно, будут еще статьи… Но, смотри, полагаю, что кто бы это ни был, он не будет больше использовать все эти журналы.  
Он кивнул на целую кипу, принесенную мной. Я думал об этом, но в этом городе куча редакций, куча типографий, и угадать, на какую именно падет удар, невозможно.  
\- Я думал об этом, но, Джефф, что мне делать?  
\- Сейчас вам надо сопоставить все имеющиеся факты, - друг откинулся на спинку кресла, - ты сказал, что Ламберт поехал к этому журналисту…  
\- Да.  
\- Тебе надо встретиться с ним, с Ламбертом.  
И как я об этом сразу не подумал, ведь это так логично! Может, этот Марроу оказался более разговорчивым, нежели Мейси. Вот только, как с ним связаться?  
\- У меня остались его контакты, - Джефф вытащил из кармана телефон, - кажется, у меня и адрес есть.  
Просто превосходно. Вот прямо туда я сейчас и поеду. Надо будет только предупредить Айзека. Черт! Весь выходной коту под хвост.

***

Надеюсь, я не ошибся адресом? Как-то странно, что ворота особняка открыты… А нехилый такой домик у этого Ламберта! Мой тоже немаленький, но по сравнению с этим дворцом, он кажется просто хижиной. Куда не кинь взгляд, все пропитано пафосом и чувством превосходства над другими. Где-то я слышал, что он совсем недавно переехал сюда, поэтому и интересно, как он смог так быстро все тут обустроить.  
Я позвонил в дверь. Сейчас что-то будет, и не факт, что для меня это…  
\- Здравствуйте, я могу вам помочь? – вопреки ожиданиям, дверь мне открыл невысокий блондин с голубыми глазами.  
Он улыбается, но улыбка у него… жутковатая. Черт, опять меня унесло!  
\- Привет, вы должно быть Саули? – я уверен в этом, но все же решил спросить.  
Он кивнул и я продолжил:  
\- Я хотел бы увидеть мистера Ламберта. Это возможно? – снова кивок.  
\- А вы его друг?  
\- Оу, не сказал бы, - я ухмыльнулся, - мы познакомились совсем недавно, но, полагаю, что он в последние дни часто упоминал обо мне. Вот только, вероятно, я проходил под кодовыми названиями “сука”, ”мразь”, "сволочь”, ну, и все в таком духе.  
\- Так, вы - Ретлифф? – его глаза округлились.  
\- Ага, - надо же! – Так я могу его увидеть?  
Меня молча пропустили внутрь.  
\- Адам! – позвал блондин куда-то вверх.  
\- Милый, я же просил.., - Адам так и замер на лестнице, увидев меня рядом со своим бойфрендом. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Надо поговорить.  
Адам рассмеялся. Блять, как-то я теряюсь. Сейчас он меньше всего напоминает несдержанного типа, с которым я имел удовольствие общаться.  
\- Ладно, давай, говори.  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить наедине, - бросаю выразительный взгляд на замершего рядом парня.  
\- У меня нет секретов от Саули, - Адам спустился к нам, и обнял своего возлюбленного.  
\- Зато они есть у меня, - ставлю жирную точку, всем своим видом показывая, что не собираюсь уступать.  
Еще минуту мы убиваем друг друга глазами, но потом он кивает.  
\- Сау, извини нас, - Адам оставляет на щеке того нежный поцелуй.  
\- Конечно, милый, - Саули кивает и уходит.  
Мне он не нравится. Эдакий степфордский муженек…  
\- Прошу, - Адам жестом предлагает мне присесть, и, дождавшись пока я это сделаю, садится рядом. – Я слушаю.  
Я проглотил внезапно возникший комок в горле.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы все обсудить. Сегодня я говорил со своим коллегой, который написал обе статьи, опубликованные в нашем журнале, и он мне кое-что рассказал, - снова сглатываю, - я знаю, что ты ездил к этому Марроу. Мне интересно, что именно ты смог выяснить.  
Адам усмехается.  
\- И с чего такая заинтересованность? – пронизывающий взгляд голубых глаз заставляет меня чувствовать неуверенность.  
\- Наверное, с того, что кое-кто решил взвалить всю ответственность на меня, - отвечаю ему таким же взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, давай договоримся, - снова смешок срывается с его губ, - я рассказываю тебе все, но только после того, как ты выкладываешь все, что сам успел разузнать.  
В течение следующих нескольких минут я вкратце излагаю факты, а он внимательно слушает. Я уже молчу, но с его лица не сходит задумчивость.  
\- Марроу сказал примерно тоже. Единственное, он добавил, что как-то видел этого парня ранее в гей-баре.  
\- Гей-баре?  
\- Да, он находится в центре, недалеко, кстати, от вашей редакции. - Адам кивнул. - Он еще добавил, что видел татуировку на запястье, но, что именно было изображено, не рассмотрел.  
\- Как ты смог его раскрутить на признание?  
\- У каждого свои методы, - уклончиво ответил Ламберт, бросая на меня чуть раздраженный взгляд.  
Прекрасно. У меня в голове созрел план, и его надо, как можно быстрее реализовать.  
\- Как насчет сегодня ночью выбраться туда? – от моего вопроса Адам впал в ступор, из которого не хотел выходить несколько минут.  
\- Сегодня? С тобой? Я и ты? – его голос был удивленным, словно я предложил ему прыгнуть с парашютом с огромнейшей высоты.  
\- Да, сегодня. Да, со мной. Да, ты и я.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Адам

Это просто какое-то безумие. Почему я согласился на это сумасшедшее предложение? Ведь шанс выловить кого-то в этом баре практически равен нулю. Кто знает, когда именно этот Марроу видел его в этом баре? Может, он уже давно не заходит туда.  
А каких трудов мне стоило объяснить Саули, почему я иду ночью в гей-бар, да еще не с ним, а с “слишком красивым” журналистом. Хотя, последний пункт я бы оспорил. Честно говоря, я не слишком хорошо рассматривал его, акцентируя внимание на собственных проблемах. Все, что я запомнил, это то, что парень симпатичный блондин, и у него странная прическа. Да, я даже цвет глаз его не помню!  
И вот я стою в небольшом сквере недалеко от бара, и жду этого Ретлиффа. Интересно, как его зовут? Надо вспомнить… Кажется, что-то типа Томаса. Или… Точно, Томми! Одно и то же, но все-таки восприятие немного отличается.  
А еще этот… Томми опаздывает, или это я так рано пришел. Черт! Хорошо, что…  
\- Привет, извини, меня задержали. Ты уже готов?  
Это… Это он? “Слишком красивый” – это самый жалкий из всех эпитетов, какими можно описать Его. Неужели он всегда был так красив? Как я мог сразу не увидеть эти прекраснейшие из всех видимых мною глаза? А чего стоят одни чувственные губы…  
\- Адам! – я вздрогнул: в шоколадных глазах отражалось недоумение.  
\- Черт, прости, я отвлекся, - моргаю, прогоняя навязчивое видение.  
Он ухмыляется и кивает в сторону дороги.  
\- Надеюсь, он там будет, - он делает несколько шагов, а я остаюсь стоять, провожая его хрупкую фигурку. Он же просто идеален…  
Опомнившись, быстро догоняю его, а то он же меня потом на смех поднимет, если заметит мой интерес.  
Садимся за столик в отдаленном углу, чтобы оставаться в тени, но иметь возможность наблюдать за посетителями.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем. - Томми придвинулся ближе ко мне так, что наши бедра почти соприкасались. – Наш неизвестный – брюнет среднего роста, с татуировкой на руке, и, возможно, мелированный.  
\- Здесь много брюнетов среднего роста, а цвет волос можно было уже тысячу раз сменить, и…  
\- Будем надеяться, что он не был заинтересован, или просто не думал об этом, - перебил меня Томми, - у нас слишком мало надежды, и было бы глупо отвлекаться на разные “если”.  
Я кивнул. Оставался вопрос: как найти нужную кандидатуру? Кто из них тот самый?  
\- Я так понимаю, действовать будем методом исключения? – мой взгляд задержался на бармене. Нет, не подходит.  
\- Да, начнем с тех, кто отвечает всем требованиям.  
Прошло более получаса, прежде я заметил парня у барной стойки. Все, как и надо: брюнет, с мелированными прядями, вот только… Как узнать, есть ли татуировка?  
Я дернул Томми за рукав, кивком головы указывая на цель.  
\- Надо узнать про татуировку, - шепнул я, наклоняясь к его уху.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Предоставь это мне, - Томми улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от спины сидящего парня.  
\- Тебе? – переспросил я. – Ты хочешь привлечь его к … себе?  
\- А ты сомневаешься, что я смогу это сделать? – в карих глазах вызов, но это только украшает его. – Ты еще не знаешь, какими скрытыми талантами я обладаю…  
Нет, не в этом дело. Кто устоит перед ТАКИМ? Просто…  
\- А теперь слушай и запоминай, - Томми тихо зашептал, - я сейчас пойду к нему и постараюсь раскрутить на разговор, а ты примерно через минут десять подойдешь к бармену и попросишь поставить одну из твоих песен.  
\- Что? – ничего не понял. И это наш план?  
\- Я иду к нему, а ты...  
\- Спасибо, но я и с первого раза все хорошо расслышал, - перебиваю его. Черт! Как ему вообще в голову пришла подобная чушь?  
\- Вот и умница раз все понял, - Томми плотоядно улыбается, а я ловлю себя на мысли, что не могу отвести от его губ взгляда. – Когда я выйду из бара, ты ждешь пять минут и следуешь за мной.  
Я во все глаза смотрю на него, слабо улавливая скрытую цель всего этого действия.  
\- Повторяю: я иду к нему и начинаю разговор; ты ждешь десять минут, затем идешь и просишь бармена поставить что-нибудь из твоего репертуара, и возвращаешься на место, то есть сюда. Сидишь и ждешь, пока я уйду, выдерживаешь пять минут и выходишь следом. Только прошу тебя: когда будешь разговаривать с барменом, постарайся, чтобы он не узнал тебя.  
Я кивнул. Кажется, картинка начинает вырисовываться… Это может сработать.  
Томми уходит, а я смотрю, как он медленной, чуть ленивой, походкой подходит к барной стойке и что-то говорит бармену. Затем так же сексуально занимает стул, прямо возле мелированного парня.  
Черт! Мне страшно. И как этот малыш не боится? Чувствуя себя бесполезным, я сверяю время на часах, пытаясь не пропустить эти чертовы “десять минут”. Томми с этим типом о чем-то беседует, а я сижу слишком далеко, чтобы хоть что-нибудь слышать. Да, и по лицу я никогда не умел читать.  
Диван скоро прожжет мне дырку в джинсах, но я не могу двинутся с места. Все, время.  
\- Привет, - я подхожу к бармену, - простите, у вас есть что-нибудь из репертуара Адама Ламберта?  
\- Конечно, - симпатичный мулат – бармен кивнул.  
\- Тогда, могу я заказать? Что угодно, - я кладу на стойку несколько купюр, и, получая утвердительный кивок, возвращаюсь на место.  
Трек уже закончился, но Томми и не думает прекращать беседу. Черт! Мне интересно!


	9. Chapter 9

POV Томми

\- Виски со льдом, - обращаюсь к бармену, и занимаю место возле брюнета.  
Мне мгновенно наливают, и я почти залпом выпиваю. Как начать? Время-то тикает…  
\- Заказать тебе еще? – я был удивлен, что парень сам начал разговор.  
Я посмотрел на него, подмечая малейшую деталь во внешности. Симпатичный, но ничего особо запоминающегося: обычный кареглазый брюнет.  
\- Пожалуй, - улыбаюсь уголками губ, показывая свою мнимую заинтересованность. Главное, чтобы парень не заметил эту фальшь.  
\- Меня зовут Майкл, - парень протянул мне руку.  
\- Томми, - мягко пожимаю, и он улыбается.  
Блять! С чего начать? Я немного похвастался перед Ламбертом, но только Немного. Я ведь красавчик и умница, так что у меня все получится.  
\- Не против немного поболтать? – парень делает глоток темного пива. – Ты – новенький? Я тебя раньше здесь не видел, иначе точно не прошел бы мимо.  
Он игриво подмигнул, а я улыбнулся. Надо его… Как там сказал Ламберт? Привлечь? Вот-вот.  
\- Я недавно переехал в Л-А, и, пока мотался с ремонтом и всеми остальными делами, как-то было не до…  
Я рассмеялся, и махнул куда-то в сторону, обобщая всю ночную жизнь города.  
\- Я не любитель всех этих ночных клубов и шумных вечеринок, - делаю глоток любимого напитка, - вот, бар – совсем другое дело. Здесь всегда можно найти по-настоящему интересную компанию.  
Майкл ухмыльнулся, очевидно, приписывая себе мою последнюю фразу. Однако он нахальный. Ну, ничего, и не таких укрощали!  
Сидим молча. Краем глаза я замечаю, что Ламберт приближается к бармену. Совсем скоро начнется представление, так сказать, театр одного актера. Меня.  
Зазвучала одна из самых известных композиций Адама, и я приготовился к монологу, который надеялся перевести в диалог.  
\- Простите, можно сделать чуть громче, - мило улыбаюсь и машу рукой, привлекая к себе внимание бармена.  
Музыка зазвучала громче.  
\- Адам Ламберт! Обожаю его! – допиваю свой виски. – Он словно был послан свыше, чтобы привлечь общественность к проблеме гомосексуальности.  
Я качаю головой, но потом продолжаю:  
\- Так здорово, что у современной молодежи есть кумир, на которого можно равняться. Теперь любой подросток, осознающий свою нетрадиционную ориентацию, не будет бояться и ненавидеть себя за свою “неправильность”. Черт! Я так хочу лично познакомиться с ним!  
Майкл молчал, музыка закончилась…  
\- Все равно у него жизнь не такая, как у других звезд шоу-бизнеса, - говорит Майкл через несколько бесконечных минут, - я имею в виду пристальное внимание папарацци…  
\- Я их ненавижу! – я почти выкрикиваю это. – Раньше я и сам думал избрать такую профессию, но… Господи, как же я рад, что я тогда передумал! Ты видел, что эти ничтожества сделали?  
У меня перехватывает дыхание. Боже, надеюсь, я не переигрываю?  
\- Нет, - Майкл смотрит на меня и улыбается.  
Я вижу, что нравлюсь ему, и это придает мне уверенности и сил.  
\- Ты не видел эти ужасные выпуски с Адамом? – расширяю глаза для достоверности. – Это же вызов всему гомосексуальному миру, а не только ему! Как можно было изобразить этого потрясающего солнечного человека ТАКИМ???  
Начинаю часто дышать… Прикрываю глаза на секунду, но успеваю заметить небольшую тень на лице своего собеседника.  
\- Это просто… у меня нет слов, чтобы выразить все свое негодование! – заказываю себе еще виски.  
Я не боюсь опьянеть: организм по этой части у меня тренированный.  
\- Все хорошо? Ты стал резко молчаливым, - замечаю мимоходом.  
\- Да… то есть, не совсем, - у него пропал весь его пыл. У меня даже появилась совершенно иррациональная жалость к нему.  
\- Извини, я тут, наверное, наговорил много всего…ммм, разного, - добавляю в голос оттенок вины.  
\- Нет, ты тут не причем, - он допивает остатки из своего бокала, - Томми, ты мне очень нравишься, и я чувствую свою причастность к…  
\- К чему? – приветливо улыбаюсь. Не хочу торопить его с ответом.  
\- Я причастен к статьям о Ламберте.  
Мое лицо приобретает каменное выражение.  
\- Ч… Что?  
Майкл выдохнул.  
\- Это я подбросил информацию журналистам, - Майкл не отрывает взгляда от своих рук.  
Так, Томми, начинаем истерику.  
\- Я, наверное, что-то не так понял, - мотаю головой, отрицая услышанное.  
\- Боюсь, ты все правильно понял, - он кладет руку мне на плечо, но я ведь слишком ”шокирован”, чтобы скинуть ее. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне плохо. Меня заставили.  
Я истерично рассмеялся.  
\- Что за глупое оправдание? Как кого-то можно заставить пойти на ТАКОЕ? – повышаю голос. На нас уже поглядывают, но я этого не замечаю.  
\- Мне угрожали…  
\- Майкл.  
\- Томми, прошу тебя поверить мне. Я не лгу! – почему он так оправдывается? Неужели я настолько зацепил его?  
\- Я не понимаю… Майкл, как такое возможно? Кто заставил? – наклоняюсь чуть вперед.  
\- Один парень. - Майкл сглотнул. - Я не знаю, кто он, но, черт, он крепко держал меня за яйца! Образно выражаясь.  
\- И…  
\- Томми, у меня были причины, поверь мне, - он кладет руку мне на колено, - я даже не знаю, кто он и, как он выглядит. Он был в парике и видно было, что он хотел изменить свою внешность.  
Как-то все запутано. Черт! Одного парня нашли, теперь надо найти еще одного. И, где гарантия, что Майкл говорит правду? Слишком уж легко он раскалолся. Блять, ну и ситуация!  
\- Томми, мы еще встретимся?  
Я закрыл рот, и только потом понял, что все это время держал его открытым. Что ему сказать? Я не понимаю, почему вообще такой парень, как Майкл, оказался таким почти милым. Одни вопросы, и ни одного ответа…  
\- Майкл…  
\- Вот, - он находит где-то клочок бумаги, и что-то записывает, - это мой номер. Пожалуйста, позвони мне.  
Беру без слов, хоть и знаю, что вряд ли им воспользуюсь.  
\- Черт, прости, что затронул эту тему, Майкл, - нежно поглаживаю его по спине, - мне надо идти, уже слишком поздно, даже для таких больших мальчиков, как я.  
Он кивает, бросая на меня нежный взгляд.  
Вот это я маханул! Надо было становиться актером!  
Выхожу из бара и иду в сторону стоянки. Я знаю, что вскоре должен появиться и Адам.  
Интересно, какая из этих деток его? А, кстати, вот и он! Правда, какой-то взвинченный и недовольный. Бедный, наверное, сложно было сидеть в баре и не позволить себе хоть немного алкоголя.  
\- Почему так долго? – он открывает мне дверцу шикарного авто.  
Я отметил, что сделал он это абсолютно машинально, словно, это вошло у него в привычку… Так он, оказывается, джентльмен!  
После того, как я занял место на пассажирском сиденье, он развернулся ко мне всем корпусом.  
\- Ну?  
\- Не здесь, - я качаю головой, - давай поедем ко мне, надо поговорить. Только, ты не против по пути заехать кое-куда? Мне надо забрать Криса.  
\- Криса? – он приподнимает идеальные брови. – Твой любовник?  
\- Мой сын, - отрезаю я, но, увидев абсолютно офигевшее выражение его лица, добавляю, - я разведен.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Адам

Натурал. Он, мать его, натурал! И у него есть сын, что немаловажно. Почему я вообще думаю об этом? У меня ведь есть замечательный парень, с которым мне хорошо, и, который меня полностью устраивает…  
Я заставил свои мысли замолкнуть, потому что мой слух уловил тихие шаги в коридоре. Значит, Томми уже уложил сына спать? Я так и не смог хорошенько его разглядеть: забирали-то мы его ночью и мальчик спал. Да, и вряд ли он проснулся за то время, пока мы ехали, а дальше Томми нес его на руках.  
Так и есть. Вот он проскальзывает в комнату, и садится возле меня на диван.  
\- Прости, я не предложил, - Томми внезапно поднимает голову, встречаясь со мной глазами, - может, кофе или чай?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - я усаживаюсь удобнее, показывая свою готовность выслушать все то, что он узнал.  
Томми рассказывает, а я мрачнею все больше. Что же это за издевательство такое? Все усложнилось, причем настолько, что я даже приблизительно не представлял, как поступить дальше. Зацепок было ноль. Блять! Кому я мог так дорогу перейти? Я сразу откинул мысль, что кто-то просто решил прославиться за мой счет: не было никаких доказательств этой версии.  
\- Адам, -Томми дотронулся до моей руки, и я вынырнул из своих мыслей. – О чем ты думаешь?  
В его глазах я увидел странный блеск, и мои мысли снова поплыли в неправильном направлении, словно он спрашивает отнюдь не о статье, а о… Натурал, Адам! Он - натурал.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, Томми, - я растянул губы в неестественной улыбке. Все так запутано…  
\- У меня тоже идей нет, - Томми вздохнул и спустился по дивану ниже, занимая полулежащее положение.  
Я не удержался от того, чтобы глазами не изучить его лицо. Такое потрясающе идеальное и совершенное. Тонкие черты лица, огромные шоколадные глаза, обрамленные длинными пушистыми ресницами, которые сейчас закрыты, наслаждаясь небольшим отдыхом, аккуратный прямой носик, и губы, за один поцелуй которых можно было пойти на что угодно. Да, и сам он весь такой… миниатюрный, что хочется прижать его к себе и защитить от всего этого подлого и лживого мира. Хм, хотя эта внешность обманчива! Как я смог понять, у него острый ум и не менее острый язык.  
Блять! Почему я делаю это?  
\- Давай подождем, - совсем тихо прошептали его губы.  
Что?  
\- Давай подождем, - повторил он, - может, будет еще какая-нибудь статейка, а вместе с ней, возможно, новая зацепка…  
Господи! Он говорит о журналистике, а я уж подумал… Да какая разница, о чем я подумал! Если на сегодня все, то мне надо возвращаться домой…  
\- Уже очень поздно, - я вздрогнул, потому что, уйдя в свои мысли, я не сразу заметил, что карие глаза, не отрываясь, смотрят на меня, - наверху есть комнаты для гостей. Более того их целых три - выбирай любую. Первая слева – моя, вторая справа – Криса, все остальные свободны.  
Мой рот уже открылся, чтобы произнести слова отказа, но я не смог.  
\- Тогда… Спокойной ночи, - я смотрю прямо в эти невозможные глаза.  
\- Спокойной, - Томми кивает, посылая мне нежную и мягкую улыбку.  
Блять, Адам, заткни свой мозг! А еще у тебя, Адам, слишком развито воображение.

***

Открываю глаза и сразу понимаю, что я нахожусь не в своей любимой кровати. Тогда, где я? Что было вчера? Точно! Я же остался ночевать у Томми.  
Тянусь за телефоном. Что и следовало ожидать: шесть пропущенных от Саули. Блять! Еще так рано, всего полвосьмого утра. Для некоторых, конечно, это уже страшно поздно, но для меня…  
Надо бы сходить в душ, но как-то неудобно хозяйничать в чужом доме. Ладно, когда доберусь до своего, так сразу в нежные объятия теплой воды.  
Выползаю из комнаты и сразу попадаю под изучающий взгляд пары зеленых глаз. Упс. Так это его сын? Какой красивый ребенок! И он так похож на своего папу, только цвет глаз другой. Конечно, Томми же был женат, и у ребенка есть мать. Что мне надо делать? Я просто обожаю детей, но, если Крис хоть немного похож на своего отца еще и по характеру… О Господи, Адам, заткнись! Ему ведь не больше пяти…  
\- Привет, - улыбаюсь так ярко, как только могу.  
\- Кто ты? – тоненький голосок совсем не вяжется с его “грозным” видом.  
\- А-адам, - отвечаю с легкой заминкой, - а ты, должно быть, Крис?  
\- Кристиан, - мальчик протянул мне руку для делового рукопожатия.  
\- Рад познакомиться, Кристиан, - пожимаю маленькую ладошку. Мне он нравится!  
\- Тебе можно просто Крис.  
\- Правда? Спасибо, - я сажусь перед ним на корточки.  
\- Ты приготовишь завтрак? – Крис чуть смущенно улыбнулся. Боже, у него и губы Томми. – Папа еще спит.  
\- Конечно, - я с удовольствием киваю и беру его за руку.  
Сам удивляюсь, но мне абсолютно плевать на все окружающее! Мне плевать, что мы вчера мало продвинулись в своем деле! Мне плевать, что на другом конце города меня ждет Саули! Мне плевать на то, что еще несколько минут назад я хотел позвонить ему!  
Крис привел меня на кухню, и я пораженно замер. Интересно, эту мебель выбирал Томми или его бывшая жена? Мне нравится то, как кухня оформлена. Просто великолепное сочетание белого цвета и зеленого мрамора. Потрясающе!  
Достаю из холодильника молоко и…  
\- Крис, а что ты хочешь на завтрак? – наверное, лучше спросить.  
\- Шоколадные шарики и хлопья, - пока я возился с продуктами, Крис уже взобрался на один из стульев.  
\- Будет исполнено, - я заливаю молоком хлопья и ставлю тарелку перед ребенком.  
Надеюсь, Томми не рассердится, если я сварю кофе? Где-то я его видел…  
Мой взгляд падает на полку, где стоит пачка с чудотворным напитком. Ммм, обожаю! Одна из радостей моей жизни…  
\- Сделай и мне, - я от неожиданности чуть не просыпал кофе мимо кружки. Медленно оборачиваюсь и замираю. Обычно аккуратные волосы сейчас напоминают результат неудачного приземления парашютиста; на щеке огромная отметина с легким рисунком от… я даже затрудняюсь ответить, но главное весь его вид, такой все еще сонный, расслабленный и… соблазнительный.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Томми

Я наблюдал за ними уже несколько минут. Просто удивительно, как органично Адам вписывается в общую картину, словно он всегда был здесь, рядом со мной и Крисом. Да и Крис сразу потянулся к нему.  
\- Сделай и мне, - говорю я, когда он взялся за кофе.  
Протираю глаза и прохожу на кухню. Как же спать хочется! Все-таки это утомительно по ночам шляться по барам…  
Сажусь на стул рядом с сыном и жду, пока Адам приготовит мне завтрак. Немного нахально, не правда ли? Но, если он уже взялся готовить, то пусть и продолжает. Я уже наготовился, а вот он вряд ли этим часто занимается. Скорее всего, его сладенький Саули преподносит ему завтрак на серебряном подносе прямо в их постельку.  
С момента расставания с Эллисон, мне пришлось быстро постигать азы кулинарного искусства, и годы постоянной практики принесли свои плоды, так что готовить я любил, но это быстро надоедало.  
\- Чем будешь заниматься?  
\- Ммм, - неопределенно протянул я, глядя на Ламберта.  
Он лучезарно улыбнулся и переспросил:  
\- Чем будешь заниматься?  
\- Все по плану: сначала на работу, а потом на съемки шоу, - я беру из его рук большую кружку кофе. Делаю глубокий вдох, позволяя потрясающему аромату проникнуть в меня…  
\- Тоже любишь кофе? – Адам улыбается такой милой улыбкой, что мне довольно сложно сдерживать свою ответную.  
\- Жить без него не могу, - шепчу ему в ответ, словно доверяю величайшую в мире тайну.  
Он смеется, ни на секунду не переставая улыбаться.  
\- А мне можно? – я совсем забыл про Криса.  
Одновременно поворачиваем головы к нему: Крис сидит и, отложив ложку, смотрит на нас с неким удивлением и непониманием.  
\- Тебе еще рано, - улыбаюсь, перехватывая идентичную улыбку напротив, - лет через десять попробуешь.  
\- Десять? Еще так долго! – Крис обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
\- Зато у тебя есть какао, Крис, - Адам решил спасти положение, - взрослые его не слишком-то жалуют. Они ведь ВЗРОСЛЫЕ. Кофе – это какао для взрослых.  
Он перегибается через стол к уху Криса.  
\- Большой-большой секрет. Обещаешь не делиться? – после серьезного кивка в ответ, Адам тихо прошептал. - Какао намного слаще и вкуснее.  
Мне завидно, потому что я так не умею… Интересно, где он научился обращаться с детьми?  
Остаток завтрака проходит в спокойствии и тишине. Приятно, но надо собираться на работу.  
\- Крис, беги одеваться, - я складываю тарелки со стола в раковину, - мы скоро поедем.  
\- К дяде Айзеку?  
\- Нет, дядя Айзек, как и твой папа, сегодня работает.  
И тут я понял, что попал. Айзек работает, Джефф в студии, Аманда в Сан-Франциско. Черт! Куда пристроить Криса? Какого хрена я заново не нанял няню? Ведь знал же, что буду занят все это время!  
Я нахмурился, и не сразу почувствовал, как Адам взял меня за локоть.  
\- Что-то не так? Ты взволнован.  
\- Да, просто.., - я встречаюсь с ним глазами, а потом опускаюсь назад на стул, - я не успел найти няню. Все мои друзья сегодня заняты, а я буду только поздно ночью, и…  
Я развожу руками, не зная, как закончить предложение.  
\- Я могу побыть с ним.  
Что? Я…Я… Идея очень неплохая, но я знаю Адама не так давно, точнее совсем недавно, и… Я не готов доверить ему своего ребенка.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но я готов поклясться, что ты можешь мне доверять, - его глаза честные, и он не врет.  
Я не знаю. Крис – мой ребенок, мой сын, а Адам – просто знакомый, даже не друг. Несмотря на все доводы рассудка, что-то мне подсказывает, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Тем более мы останемся здесь, - Адам обвел руками пространство вокруг себя.  
\- Здесь? У меня? То есть ты не собираешься…  
\- Я предупрежу Саули, и, да, это не проблема, - Адам опять улыбается, и от его улыбки тревога начинает испаряться с моей души.  
\- Хорошо, - киваю, - думаю, Крис обрадуется.  
Вот и порешили. Надо собираться, если я не хочу получить от Шеппарда.

***

\- Готов? – Джефф заглянул в мою гримерку за двадцать минут до начала шоу.  
\- Как и всегда, - поправляю наушник.  
Я немного нервничаю, что со мной уже давно не бывало. За весь день я каждый час звонил Адаму, чтобы удостовериться, что дома все хорошо.  
\- Ты нервничаешь? – Джефф присел рядом.  
\- Да, мне надо скорее сменить Адама с Крисом.  
\- Что? – Джефф резко разворачивается ко мне. – Ты о Ламберте?  
\- Да, - я кивнул, - мне не с кем было оставить Криса, а Адам был единственным, кто смог…  
\- Том! Несколько дней назад ты уверял, что он мечтает тебя придушить!  
\- С тех пор много чего произошло, - я улыбнулся, распознав причину его беспокойства, - потом расскажу. Мы не друзья, но общаемся вполне мирно. Не думай об этом.  
\- Как знаешь, Том, - Джефф не доверял Адаму, и его тоже можно было понять.  
Он же не знал, КАК Адам обращается с Крисом. Его не было с нами вчера вечером и сегодня утром… Он не видел того, что смог разглядеть я.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Адам

\- Даже не поздороваешься?  
Я замер. Наверное, именно такое чувство испытывают воры, когда их застают на месте преступления. Делаю на лице невозмутимое выражение и поворачиваюсь к Саули.  
\- Привет, я думал, что ты еще спишь, - прохожу в гостиную, откуда доносился голос моего парня.  
\- Какая забота, - Саули скривился, - скажи, Адам, а оправдание еще более глупое ты не смог придумать?  
Оправдание? Так он…  
\- Сау, я не врал тебе, - я подхожу к нему, - я на самом деле был с сыном своего друга. Он – милейший ребенок. Почему ты так к этому относишься? Я - твой парень и ты должен доверять мне! И это не моя вина, что жизнь столкнула меня с Томми. Тем более можешь успокоиться: он играет за другую команду.  
\- И давно этот журналист стал твоим другом?  
\- Саули, мы с ним обо всем поговорили, и стали общаться. Он не имеет ни малейшего отношения к распускаемым обо мне сплетням, - почему он не хочет мне верить?  
Другой дело я… Я сам не знаю, что происходит, но я нахожу Томми крайне привлекательным. Именно привлекательным, а не красивым. Ведь красивых много, а вот по-настоящему привлекательных встречаешь редко. Если быть честным с самим собой, Томми – первый подобный случай за всю мою жизнь.  
\- Ты в этом уверен? – усмехнулся блондин. – Я просто не знаю, что думать, Адам. О тебе появляются разные статьи, снабженные просто… ужасными снимками, а потом ты идешь в гей-бар с этим Ретлиффом, и через день выходит еще одна статья…  
\- ЧТО??? – какая нахрен еще одна статья?  
\- Ты не видел? – Саули указал глазами на журнальный столик.  
Я уже не слушал его дальнейших разглагольствований, я всматривался в просто… Это хуже всего предыдущего!!! Томми… Мне срочно нужно поговорить с Томми.

POV Томми

Когда я переступил порог дома, в нем стояла мертвая тишина. Ну, еще бы, в такое-то время! Уже, наверное, где-то часа два ночи. Крис уже десятый сон видит, да и Адам уже…  
Господи! Моим глазам предстала просто завораживающая картина: Крис, свернувшись калачиком, спал на диване в гостиной, а Адам тихо посапывал в большом мягком кресле. Идиллия.  
\- Адам, - я осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, боясь испугать, - Адам…  
Тот заворочался и тихо что-то простонал. Я так и не понял, что именно. Я мог бы оставить его и так, но по себе знаю, что утром Адам будет разваливаться по частям. Значит, все же нужно транспортировать его наверх.  
\- Утром ты будешь ругаться и ныть, так что поднимай свою тушку и иди наверх, - продолжаю легонько тормошить его.  
Он открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на меня. Зуб даю, что он ничего не понял из того, что я недавно сказал. А он смешной…  
\- Иди в кровать, будет удобнее.  
Он кивает и встает. Его немного пошатывает, словно проснулось только его тело, а мозг еще досматривает десятый сон. Наверное, так оно и есть, потому что он больше, ни слова не сказав, ушел спать.  
Беру сына на руки, и иду следом.

***

Наутро Адама уже не было, что, впрочем, меня мало удивляет. Уже довольно поздно, но я могу себе позволить отдохнуть: всю работу в редакции я уже сдал и мог сегодня не появляться на работе. Все, конечно, не так просто, но… сделаем вид, что я уехал на “объект”.  
Спокойно стою на кухне, размешивая тесто. Хочу приготовить блинчики, которые Крис просто обожает. Он у меня сластена. Кстати, еще одно качество, доставшееся от Эллисон, потому что лично я к сладкому абсолютно равнодушен.  
Где-то звонит мой телефон, и я, откладывая в сторону миску, иду его искать. Где я мог его оставить? Точно! В куртке…  
\- Да.  
\- Привет, это я, - Адам очень взволнован, это слышно даже, несмотря на расстояние. – Она вышла.  
\- Что?  
\- Новая статья, - Адам вздыхает, - Томми, она просто отвратительна. Боже, я не знаю, что уже делать.  
\- Приезжай ко мне. Быстро. Захвати с собой журнал, - все это звучит отрывочными предложениями.  
Поздравляю, Томми!С еще одним прекрасным днем можно распрощаться.  
Я только –только снял с плиты последний шедевр, как раздался судорожный стук в дверь. Интересное сравнение… Может ли стук в дверь быть судорожным?  
\- Это конец, Томми, - Адам весь белый, как мел, и часто-часто дышит, словно всю дорогу до моего дома он бежал, а не ехал в комфортном автомобиле. На этот раз что-то действительно ужасное, хотя, куда уж больше.  
Можно даже не читать статью – заголовок слишком уж говорящий сам за себя.  
\- Адам…  
\- Томми, просто ответь мне! Как подобное может вообще прийти в голову? – Адам встряхивает меня, будто бы из меня сейчас выскочат все ответы.  
\- А ты… никогда? – чуть краснею от вопроса, который сам срывается с губ.  
\- ЧТО? Томми, неужели я похож на человека, который будет мериться с другими членами? Даже, если и речь о гей-клубе!!! – Адам не сдерживает крика.  
\- Прости, я просто так, - опускаю глаза на статью. Черт!  
\- Я никогда бы до такого не опустился, - Адам падает в кресло, в котором ночью пытался поспать, - я еще допускаю ролевые игры, в которых, возможно, по пьяни и был…  
\- Что? Адам, ты издеваешься надо мной? – я не дал ему договорить.  
Боже! Если то, что я услышал имело место, то…  
\- Ты участвовал в ролевых играх?  
Адам еще больше покраснел.  
\- Еще в юности, возможно. Какие-то смутные и расплывчатые воспоминания все же есть. Но, даже, если…  
Я срываюсь с места и бегу наверх. Как можно быть таким идиотом? Почему я не спросил об этом раньше? Хотя, раньше Адам не давал мне и слова сказать…  
Перерываю всю комнату в поисках старых изданий. Блять, да, куда я их закинул?  
Через минуту, я уже спускаюсь вниз. Блять! Блять!  
Адам в полном неведении наблюдает за мной. Идиот!!!  
\- Вот, - протягиваю ему журнал, в котором опубликованы его фотографии в разных экзотических амплуа, - внимательно посмотри все еще раз и найди подлинник, а потом напряги свои мозги и вспомни, где и когда это было. А главное, вспомни, кто в тот момент был рядом с тобой.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Адам

Я чувствую, как с каждой секундой к моим щекам приливает все больше краски. Я уже весь горю от стыда и смущения, а Томми все не унимается, продолжая покатываться со смеху. Боже! Какой позор! И перед кем? Перед человеком, который мне откровенно нравится… Блять! Убить готов себя семилетней давности.  
\- Адам.., - Томми не может заставить себя успокоиться, - скажи мне, что тебя заставили, иначе… Ой, не могу!!!!  
Его накрывает второй волной безудержного веселья, а я уже спокойно жду, когда этот шторм закончится, и снова наступит штиль. И, что тут такого? Подумаешь, какой-то белый халатик… Да, короткий. Да, на голое тело. Да, медицинская шапочка на голове. Да… Блять!!! Неужели я не мог придумать ничего интереснее?  
\- Томми, я был совсем еще зеленым и неискушенным в вопросах…  
\- Сексуальная медсестричка, Адам? – его губы искривлены в полуулыбке-полуусмешке, но я вижу в его глазах веселье. И… это “доброе” веселье.  
Если бы ситуация не была столь идиотской, я и сам сейчас покатывался бы со смеху, но…  
\- Боже, Ламберт, - Томми сделал глубокий вдох, - ты, весь такой экстравагантный и неординарный, опустился до подобной банальщины? Нет, чтобы… не знаю… предстать римским полководцем, или рабом, закованным в кандалы, который умоляет своего господина о… Ладно, оставим тему. Так, что? Есть идеи?  
Как он так умеет переключаться?  
\- Предупреждаю сразу, я был в пьяном угаре, так что…  
\- Адам! Ты смог вспомнить, в каком именно образе ты предстал перед глазами нашего милого неизвестного, так что у тебя не получиться отвертеться.  
\- Мы отмечали чей-то День рождения, а потом были…  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что это была групповушка, - Томми выставил руку вперед, пытаясь выстроить незримый барьер между собой и мыслью о столь пикантном действии.  
\- Нет, - я тотчас же замотал головой, - я никогда на это не пойду! Но кое-что я на самом деле припоминаю. Если мне не изменяет память, то на тот момент я встречался с Дрейком.

Точно! С ним! Причем, его постоянно тянуло на столь… интересные развлечения в постели. Только с ним я перепробовал весьма не маленькую часть продукции секс-шопа. Как вспомню… Никогда больше! Я просто вырос из всех этих глупых штучек, мне нужно кое-что совсем иное. Мне нужны чувства.  
\- А кто у нас Дрейк? – Томми осторожно толкает меня в кресло, и сам садится на подлокотник.  
Боже… Я чувствую его. Но почему? Почему я не могу перестать думать о нем в Этом самом смысле, если дома меня ждет парень, который подарил мне...  
\- Мы встречались лет семь-восемь назад, - я чуть развернулся к нему, - нас познакомили общие друзья. Вначале, все было на уровне привет-пока, но потом мы начали сталкиваться в совершенно невероятных местах, и…  
\- Поняли, что это судьба? – Томми улыбнулся. Он, как маленький лучик Солнышка… Такая красивая улыбка.  
\- Да, примерно так, - я сделал непонятный жест рукой, - но наши отношения не были, скажем так, высокими. Нам было весело друг с другом, как в постели, так и вне ее. Думаю, мы оба знали, что это все не серьезно и должно закончится в тот момент, когда каждый из нас обретет свое истинное счастье.  
\- Обретет истинное счастье… А потом ты встретился с этим Саули, и вы расстались, да? – Томми закусил губу, о чем-то раздумывая.  
Кстати, почему он назвал так Сау? “Этот Саули”, звучит не слишком приятно. Как можно вообще говорить что-либо плохое про этого замечательного во всех смыслах…  
\- … Саули появился на сцене, а Дрейк…  
\- Нет, - я перебиваю его логическую цепочку, - Сау тут совершенно не причем. Между ним и Дрейком практически четыре года перерыва. Я расстался с Дрейком, а потом был в свободном полете, и только уже потом встретил Саули на одном из интервью.  
Томми надолго замолкает, что не может не сказаться на моем мыслительном процессе. Если, конечно, слабые шевеления моих извилин можно так назвать. Я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Словно… я не причастен ко всему этому. Почему должен все делать Томми? Почему все светлые и рациональные мысли приходят в его голову?  
Чувствую себя такой же размазней, как и в то утро, когда я узнал о самой первой статье. Что не так? Почему это происходит? Как я могу так меняться? Хотя, должен отдать себе должное, рядом с Томми я вновь частично обретаю самого себя. Настоящего. Естественного. Сильного. Мужчину. Рядом с Саули я порой чувствую себя манекеном, которого перетаскивают с места на место, переодевают, заставляют шевелиться и выполнять команды. Но… Это ведь не значит, что мне не дорог Саули? Потому что это не так. Он – очень важная часть моей жизни, и я не хотел бы терять его, но… Я и Томми не хочу терять! Как быть? Томми – натурал! Я повторяю себе это каждый раз, когда мои мысли сворачивают на скользкую дорожку. Я не должен даже и думать об этом, хоть и нахожу все это ожившей сказкой. Мне скоро стукнет тридцать, а что у меня есть? Карьера, популярность, идеальный бойфренд, но я не чувствую себя… полным, что ли. Думаю, что я уже достиг того возраста, когда шумные вечеринки с морем алкоголя и танцы до утра, потеряли всю свою привлекательность. Я хочу чего-то нового... Я хочу семью, детей, собак, барбекю на заднем дворе… Я хочу реальной жизни, в которой я вновь смогу ощутить себя Адамом, а не непредсказуемой иконой шоу-бизнеса. Я хочу улыбаться, зная, что эта улыбка не будет красоваться на каждом дохлом издании в мире, я не хочу читать о себе всякий бред в прессе… Я люблю музыку, и я готов продолжать, но… просто я хочу, хоть иногда, иметь возможность ”закрыть дверь”. Неужели я не имею на это права?

POV Томми

Дрейк… Дрейк… Адам сказал, что они расстались давно, тогда… Почему он решил нанести удар именно сейчас? Связано ли это с бешеной популярностью Адама, которая несколько лет назад только зарождалась? Или… Может, это связано с его личной жизнью, то есть с Саули? Как все запутано… Почему он выжидал? Кстати…  
\- А чем занимается Дрейк? – дергаю Адама за плечо, “возвращая” его вновь в эту комнату.  
\- Дизайном интерьера, - ммм? – но, я не знаю, может, он уже сменил место работы. Как-никак мы не виделись уже очень давно…  
Медленно киваю, переваривая информацию. А пока мой внутренний процессор пытается отсортировать и разложить по полочкам все накопившееся, у меня самого есть время, чтобы вытянуть из Адама еще кое-что.  
\- Скажи... Если это Дрейк, то... За что он может тебе мстить?


	14. Chapter 14

POV Томми

-Говорю же тебе, я не знаю! – Адам разводит руками, уже в раз пятый повторяя одно и тоже.  
Но, как? Как человек может не знать, за что на него точат зуб? Фух… Надо выдохнуть, и сходить проверить Криса. Тем более…  
\- Сделаешь кофе? – Адам с наглой ухмылкой взирает на меня с высоты своего роста.  
\- Конечно, - я киваю, - ты, вообще не стесняйся. Только…давай, его сваришь ты? Я испек блинчики. Вкусные-вкусные…  
Интересный эффект: я хотел лишь переложить его же задание на его же плечи, а он вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, начал смотреть на меня по-новому. Даже не знаю… с какой-то лаской и трепетом, что ли.  
\- Вот и отлично, - улыбаюсь на его взгляд, - я пойду приглашу Его Высочество спуститься и отведать предложенную трапезу, а ты к тому времени что-нибудь там наколдуй…  
Я махнул рукой в направлении кухни, и начал подниматься наверх. Крис спокойно сидел на кровати и смотрел мультик. Ну, просто, идеальный ребенок!  
\- Привет, пап!  
\- Кажется, уже виделись, не так ли? – я присаживаюсь рядом с ним, тупо уставив глаза в экран. – Пошли вниз…  
\- Не-а. Сейчас же начнется все самое интересное! – в зеленых глазах разгорался огонек нетерпения.  
\- А я приготовил блинчики…  
\- Нет.  
\- Там внизу Адам, который очень хочет тебя увидеть.  
\- Адам здесь? – нетерпение сменяет радость. Боже! Два сапога-пара! Что один, что второй! Дети!  
Вот вам, пожалуйста! Живое доказательство данной теории: я уже несколько секунд сижу один в комнате, а Криса, как ветром сдуло. Тяжело вздыхая, скорее от привычки, чем от каких-либо иных причин, я встаю и отправляю себя следом за сыном.  
Это… Как? Я ведь опоздал всего на несколько секунд… Как Крис смог весь измазаться сиропом за столь малый промежуток времени? Перевожу взгляд на второго “ребенка” – чистый. И на том спасибо!  
\- Папа, иди скорей! Почему ты так долго? – Крис с необычайным рвением поливает блинчик сиропом.  
\- Разве долго? – неопределенно хмыкаю, и занимаю свое место за столом: рядом с сыном, и напротив Ламберта.  
\- Угу. - Вот сколько раз я ему повторял, что разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично?  
Принимаю из рук Адама кофе, лишь на долю секунды ощущая прикосновение его пальцев, делаю первый глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом и ароматом… Божественно!  
\- Адам, а кто ты? – Крис переводит взгляд на Адама, который при этом вопросе так и застыл с открытым ртом и вилкой, почти достигшей места назначения.  
\- Ммм, я – музыкант.  
\- Как Бетховен?  
Я не удержался и прыснул. Да, я горжусь своим сыном, который, несмотря на свой совсем еще юный возраст, знает Бетховена. Хотя, думаю, что он и понятия не имеет, кем он был на самом деле, а просто имеет небольшое представление, что это имя как-то связано с музыкой.  
\- Нет, - Адам даже не смутился, - Бетховен – это... он же, понимаешь, он…  
Адам обрисовал руками пространство вокруг себя. И, что он этим хотел сказать? Даже я не понял, не говоря уже о ребенке.  
\- Нет, я – исполнитель, певец.  
\- Ты поешь? – Крис даже отвлекся от лакомства. – Круто!!!  
От его воодушевления, мы не сдержались и рассмеялись. Кажется, мне начинает нравиться присутствие Адама в моей жизни.

POV Адам

\- Ну, Крис, ты ведь раньше не был против дневного сна, - я смотрел, как Томми уговаривает сына устроить небольшой тихий час. Во всем этом было что-то не поддающееся описанию, что-то завораживающее. Это было так к месту! И я был к месту…  
\- Крис, если ты сейчас ляжешь в кроватку и поспишь, то, обещаю, провести с тобой целую субботу, - я включаюсь в процесс этого милого шантажа.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я пришел к тебе на целый день?  
\- Хочу, но приедет мама, - Крис замотал головой, отрицая свой прошлый ответ.  
Мама? Точно, мама… Жена. Бывшая. Зачем? Что она тут забыла? Хотя, с другой стороны, Крис – ее ребенок, и, по словам Томми, она не плохая мать, и любит своего сына. Тогда, почему она так поступила? Из-за работы? Или, просто, у Томми было больше шансов поставить ребенка на ноги? Неплохо изучив Томми, я, наверное, могу утверждать, что он никогда бы не бросил своего сына, но, тогда… Черт! Не надо мне сейчас во все это вникать.  
\- Ты можешь пойти с нами, - тонкий голосок вывел меня из размышлений.  
По лицу Томми я прочитал, что это не самая лучшая идея, да, это и так было понятно.  
\- Твоя мама, Крис, соскучилась по тебе, и хочет провести этот день только с тобой одним. Ладно, можешь сам выбрать день!  
С минуту длилось молчание, закончившееся коротким:  
\- Я подумаю.  
Обожаю этого малыша! Он просто чудо!  
Провожаю эту маленькую семью взглядом, затем возвращаюсь в гостиную, где остались все наши “улики”.  
Через несколько минут ко мне присоединяется и Томми, который вернулся, держа в руках ноутбук.  
\- Посмотри, может, в сети есть какая-нибудь информация об этом Дрейке, - он протягивает мне свою ношу.  
Это вряд ли, но стоит попробовать. Быстро ласкаю пальцами клавиатуру, и та податливо выдает мне несколько ссылок. Ха! Я ошибался. Пробегаю глазами по высветившемуся тексту. Ничего нового, кроме того, что, оказывается, Дрейк принимал участие в конкурсе на лучшую планировку виллы какого-то там миллионера. Но я все равно ничего не понимаю. У него, если верить данным, все просто прекрасно и даже лучше… Тогда, зачем?  
Поделиться…


	15. Chapter 15

POV Адам

Пока Томми говорит по телефону, у меня есть возможность изучить его поле деятельности. Оказывается, Томми предпочитает освещать культурную жизнь общества, а не другие масштабные события. Я перебираю различные распечатки и вырезки, которыми забросан его стол. Неужели ему не хватает времени на работе, что ему приходиться брать часть работы на дом? Причем, довольно себе не маленькую часть! Здесь все, начиная с организации всевозможных шоу, и, заканчивая открытием новой библиотеки…  
А еще он как-то умудряется вести ночное шоу и быть самым замечательным в мире отцом! Наверное, с помощью инопланетян, не иначе!  
Совершенно случайно мой взгляд останавливается на семейном фотоальбоме, затерявшемся среди прочей литературы на полке. От нечего делать я решаюсь взять его… Хотя, что скажет Томми на это? Может, я не должен? Ладно, что будет, то будет…  
Открываю обложку, и тут же мой взгляд падает на очаровательного малыша, который тянет маленькие ручки к камере, пытаясь поймать вылетающую птичку. Крис и в детстве был таким же очаровательным… Так, стоп… Это не Крис! Это… Томми? Да, у ребенка карие глаза, а значит… Боже!  
Двигаюсь дальше, постепенно доходя до более поздних фотографий. Это словно маленькая история жизни, здесь все: как изменялся Томми, какую стрижку он носил в старших классах, как проходила его учеба и… Свадьба? Хм, а у него красивая жена. Очень-очень красивая… Теперь понятно, от кого Крис получил эти глазищи в пол лица, сверкающее ярче всех изумрудов мира. Эллисон. Красивая стройная блондинка с обворожительной улыбкой и, если судить по снимку, с явно веселым нравом. Как бы плохо мне не было, но я не мог не признать, что она очень приятная. Конечно, я не могу судить о ее личностных качествах, так как всегда считал, что надо сначала пообщаться с человеком, а уж потом формировать свое мнение на его счет, но… Не может девушка, обладающая ТАКОЙ улыбкой, быть злобной ведьмой. От этого становится только тяжелее на душе, когда вспоминаешь ее предстоящий приезд. А вдруг Томми… Хотя, они же из-за чего-то развелись? Но и тут много всего разного… Причиной может быть, что угодно: переезд, работа или… Какая там самая распространенная? Не сошлись характерами?  
Мне до безумия интересно, но я еще не имею права лезть к Томми с подобными расспросами. Иначе, как я ему объясню свой интерес? Прости, Томми, но меня к тебе влечет? Или… Томми, ты знаешь, насколько ты привлекателен и желанен для меня?  
Бред. Одним словом… Бред.  
Снова возвращаю свое внимание к воспоминаниям, запечатленным на снимке… А вот и Крис! Еще совсем крошка, а уже так гордо восседает на руках у своего папочки! А вот он с мамой… Нет, наверное, зря я так думаю об Эллисон… И все-таки она приятная. Не могу подобрать другого слова, но и не надо.  
Я уже понял, что на моих коленях лежит сугубо личный альбом, ибо здесь нет друзей, коллег, даже родственников нет… Я поймал себя на мысли, что хочу попасть на одну из страниц этой хронологии жизни. Очень хочу, и это желание почти нестерпимо…  
\- Она постоянно разъезжает по миру.  
Я подскочил в кресле. Черт! Попался с поличным…  
\- Что? – перевожу взгляд на Томми, стоящего в дверном проеме. И, как долго он там стоит?  
\- Тебе ведь интересно, почему мы разошлись, верно? – Томми проходит в комнату и занимает кресло напротив.  
Он не злится? Я бы на его месте разнес бы все к чертям собачим!  
Киваю.  
\- Мы просто поняли, что стали лучшими друзьями и перестали быть супругами, - Томми просто пожал плечами.  
\- Но…  
\- На самом деле, Адам, все было более чем просто. - Он кинул на меня пронзительный взгляд своих волшебных глаз. – После трех лет брака мы начали замечать, что сближаемся друг с другом мысленно, но в то же время на огромной скорости отдаляемся чувственно. Мы просто стали лучшими друзьями и поняли, что нас не тянет больше друг к другу. Господи, Адам, даже в отношении секса! До рождения Криса мы могли часами не вылезать из постели, а потом… меня не покидало ощущение, что я собираюсь заняться сексом с другом. И вот тут я осознал, что Эллисон – подруга, а не жена. Мы были так поглощены Крисом, что забыли о том, что мы не только родители, но и супруги. Забыли, что мы- пара.  
Томми выдохнул, а я молчал, осознавая, что это еще не все.  
\- Во время развода все прошло полюбовно, - продолжил он через минуту, - Эллисон, как и я – журналист. Единственная разница в том, что я работаю на определенное издание, а она колесит по всему миру, делая потрясающие репортажи. Как она могла возить с собой маленького ребенка? Возможно, кто-то ее и осудит, но только не я! Потому что… Развод – это лишь формальность. И то, что ребенок остался со мной, тоже формальность. Эллисон постоянно поддерживает связь с Крисом, и они очень часто видятся. Она не забывает о нас, понимаешь?  
Я понимал. Прекрасно понимал, но… Я не мог не задать этот вопрос:  
\- Ты все еще ее любишь?  
\- Я всегда буду любить ее, Адам. - Томми вновь поднял на меня глаза. – Она – мой друг, близкий мне человек, мать моего ребенка. Но это, возможно, не та любовь, которую ты имеешь в виду. Я по-прежнему открыт для новых чувств, Адам, разница лишь в том, что теперь у меня есть Крис, и я хочу найти кого-то, кто примет не только меня, но и его.  
Ты уже нашел, Томми. Я готов принять и его, и тебя… Боже! О чем я только думаю? Я ведь с Сау, а Томми я вообще не подхожу по некоторым особенностям своего организма!  
\- Твой друг сказал что-нибудь важное? – надо сменить тему. Непременно, иначе…  
\- Да, это Айзек освещал в прессе тот проект, и у него есть кое-какая информация про твоего Дрейка.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Томми

\- Еще раз большое спасибо, Аманда.  
\- Дорогой, ты же знаешь, что мы с Джеффом любим тебя, как сына, а Криса так вообще готовы…  
\- Да, знаю, - тепло улыбаюсь, посылая благодарную улыбку. – Нам нужно ехать…  
\- Нам?  
\- Менди, не сейчас, - я не смог удержаться от смешка, - передавай привет Джеффу.  
Состроив смешную рожицу на прощание, я подмигнул Крису и поспешил к машине, в которой меня ждал Адам.  
\- Помнишь, откуда мы забирали Криса пару дней назад? – на ощупь пристегиваюсь.  
Адам кивает и трогается. До дома Айзека едим в молчании,тишину которого нарушает легкая музыка, включенная Адамом. Он что-то тихо подпевает, а я сижу и тупо лыбюсь, как кот, переборщивший со сметаной. Мне как-то по-особенному хорошо и легко… Может, вся причина в человеке, который сидит в полуметре от меня?  
Мои мысли постоянно обгоняют друг друга, но все равно как-то умудряются сохранять определенную наравленность. Такое состояние, когда хочешь подумать о чем-то важном, но думается обо всем и ни о чем. Так не пойдет. Надо сосредоточиться на проблемах более насущных, чем мое отношение к Адаму…  
В первую очередь – Айзек. Интересно, как много он знает? Того, что я смог выбить у него по телефону, слишком мало, чтобы строить какие-либо новые предположения. Хм… все же можно отпустить пока мозг в свободное плавание…  
\- Приехали, - и, правда, мы уже припарковались.  
Я перевожу взгляд на Адама, который с нежной улыбкой смотрит на меня. Хочу залезть к нему в голову! Хм…  
\- Тогда пошли, - выхожу первым и жду, пока и он вылезет.  
Айзек открывает сразу, и я знакомлю его с Адамом.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - Адам протягивает руку для рукопожатия, - спасибо, что согласился нам помочь.  
\- Друзья Томми – мои друзья, - Айзек смеется и протягивает руку в ответ. – Проходите, там Софи…  
\- Она уже вернулась? – я перебиваю его, внутренне радуясь ее присутствию в доме.  
Они так органично смотрятся друг с другом: оба веселые и безудержные, но, одновременно с этим, с довольно твердым внутренним стержнем и жизненными позициями. Единственное, Софи все же более сдержанная и серьезная, нежели ее муж.  
\- Да, и у нас есть новости, - Айзек весь светиться от одного упоминания о супруге.  
Он любит ее, и это сразу же бросается в глаза. Хочу такого же… Очень. Надоела эта суматоха безумной жизни и вечная спешка. Хочу… основы, что ли. Хочу… Да, я много чего хочу! Хочу, дать нормальное детство Крису, а не передавать его с рук на руки, когда у меня нет свободного времени. Наверное, это то, что беспокоит меня больше всего…  
\- Софи! – я не успеваю продолжить, как девушка бросается мне в объятия.  
\- Томми, как ты мог нас так закинуть? - Она же меня сейчас задушит!  
\- Закинуть? Прошу прощения, это ты умотала куда-то там, а я очень часто…  
\- Да, Айзек говорил. - Она отрывается от меня. - Не познакомишь меня с твоим другом?  
\- Ммм… да, - киваю, - Адам, это Софи, моя подруга и жена этого чудика. Софи, это мой друг Адам.  
\- Постой… Ты ведь Адам Ламберт, верно? – ее глаза загораются, когда она понимает, что к чему. – Боже, Том, ты не говорил, что водишь дружбу со столь известными людьми! Ты бы хоть предупредил, что будешь не один. Я бы тогда…  
\- Софи, даже не старайся, - не могу не улыбнуться. Впрочем, как и Адам, стоящий рядом, - если ты забыла, то ты немного не в его вкусе.  
\- И хорошо, иначе мне пришлось бы тебе накостылять, - Айзек присоединяется к разговору.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - Адам шутливо толкнул его в плечо.  
Мы с Софи не удержались от того, чтобы не разразиться хохотом. Вообще я ему, Адаму, поражаюсь… Как он так быстро умудряется вливаться в совершенно чужую компанию, и чувствовать себя абсолютно к месту? Это не может не радовать, что он так хорошо ладит с близкими мне людьми. Хотя… Почему меня вообще это радует? Разве мне не должно быть все равно, ведь мы здесь только ради общего дела? Ведь… мы, наверняка, разойдемся, когда разгадаем эту головоломку.  
Тогда… Почему?  
\- Будешь пиво? – Айзек протягивает мне бутылку. – Адаму не предлагаю, так как, полагаю, он сегодня подрабатывает водителем, и возит твою тушку с места на место…  
\- Придурок, - я усаживаюсь на краешек дивана и делаю первый глоток.  
Я, чувствуя себя совершенно довольным, когда смотрю, как Адам со смехом о чем-то заговорщески шепчется с Софи. Хорошо зная Софи, я немного побаиваюсь, что она может сболтнуть кое-что лишнее, чего Адаму пока еще рано знать. Но, если бы он узнал, у него на лице было бы совершенно иное выражение, так что, наверное, можно расслабиться и перекинуться парой слов с Айзеком.  
\- Ладно, давай, выкладывай, что у тебя есть.  
Айзек поднимает на меня глаза, мгновенно перестраиваясь на серьезный разговор.  
\- Я знаю только адрес и парочку еще не слишком интересных фактов. Но, Томми, я никак не могу найти, хоть малейшую связь с Адамом! У этого парня есть все, что только может захотеть дизайнер интерьеров. Более того, у него нет каких-либо иных увлечений. Он поглощен только своей работой, и получает от нее огромное моральное удовлетворение.  
Понятно, что ничего не понятно. По всему получается, что единственная связь Дрейка с Адамом – это их совместное прошлое, но они ведь оба успешно перевернули эту страницу и приступили к новой главе своей жизни.  
\- Послушай, а что ты знаешь о его личной жизни? – В мой мозг закралась еще одна идея. Она, конечно, бредовая, но, чем черт не шутит!  
\- Знаю, что он на тот момент встречался с каким-то парнем. Но, знаешь, Томми… тот парень немного странноватый…  
А мы и не ищем нормального, Айзек.  
\- Ты знаешь его имя? Внешность? Род занятий? – на каждый мой вопрос Айзек отрицательно качал головой. Блять! – Ну, же, Айзек, хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Томми, говорю же, я не знаю, - Айзек разводит руками, - я же писал не только о нем, а обо всех участниках проекта. Да, и все могло измениться за это время!  
Он прав. Черт! Я снова перевожу взгляд на улыбающегося Адама… Не знаю, какие чувства она во мне вызывала, эта улыбка, но я твердо пообещал самому себе, что завершу начатое. Я помогу ему.  
\- Боже! Поздравляю! – громкий крик Адама прерывает наш разговор.  
Что он имеет в виду? У Софи есть секреты от Айзека? Ведь он мне ничего не рассказал такого, с чем можно было… Кажется, он что-то подобное упоминал как раз тогда, когда мы только переступили порог.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – перевожу взгляд на покрасневшего друга.  
\- Мы беременны.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Адам

Впервые за почти недельный перерыв я вновь переступил порог студии. Мне было неспокойно, но и дальше избегать Монте я просто бы не смог. Репетиция проходила почти машинально: я не мог выкинуть из головы Томми. После того, как он рассказал мне новости, мы решили, что надо проследить за Дрейком, и, разумеется, это должен был делать именно Томми, а не я. Черт! А у него ведь тоже работа, которая не потерпит подобной безответственности.  
\- Ты разобрался с прессой? – Монте подошел ко мне, когда я уже накидывал на плечи пиджак.  
\- Почти, - повязываю на шее легкий шарфик – подарок самому себе несколько лет назад, - Монте, прости, я спешу. Потом поговорим, ладно?  
Оказавшись на улице, сразу же набираю номер Томми, который за эти дни почти выучил наизусть. Мне ответили сразу, словно он только и ждал, пока я позвоню.  
\- Я должен тебя увидеть, - Томми говорит сразу же, даже пропуская слова приветствия.- Я закончу через час. Сможешь забрать меня после работы?  
\- Конечно, - киваю, но потом понимаю, что он не видит этого.  
От нечего делать я целый час бесцельно езжу по городу, просто так, потому что я больше не знаю, куда себя деть. Я не хочу повышенного внимания к своей персоне, от которого просто так не отвяжешься… Не хочу. Только не сегодня. Зато теперь у меня есть время подумать: о Дрейке, о Саули и о Томми. О том, с кем я когда-то был, о том, с кем я есть, и о том, с кем я отчаянно желаю быть. Боже… Почему я не могу остановиться? Почему в моем сознании так отчаянно бьется настойчивое имя – Томми? Почему, когда я думаю о себе через несколько лет, я вижу себя рядом с ним и Крисом? А, как же Саули? Ведь…  
Я вздрагиваю, когда кто-то громко и нетерпеливо мне просигналил… Черт! Нельзя думать за рулем! Так и до аварии недалеко…  
Собираюсь с мыслями и уже через двадцать минут паркуюсь возле редакции. Остается еще пять минут…  
Томми пунктуален, как и всегда. Я вижу его тоненькую изящную фигурку, спускающуюся по лестнице. Легкий ветерок ласкает светлые волосы, заставляя длинную челку постоянно спадать на лицо. Глаза скрыты большими солнцезащитными очками, а губы так и манят своим совершенством и магией, умоляя поцеловать их…  
Я схожу с ума… Или уже сошел?  
\- Привет, - он занимает место возле меня.  
\- Как все прошло? Ты голоден? Если да, то можем заехать куда-нибудь перекусить, - я почему-то немного смущен его присутствием.  
\- Нет, давай просто поедем домой, - он протер глаза, на секунду прикрывая их.  
Он устал, и мне захотелось прижать его к себе и дать возможность отоспаться на моей груди. Но всегда есть разные ”но”.  
\- А Крис?  
\- Джефф его привезет сегодня вечером, - он откидывает голову на спинку.  
Томми затих и до самого дома не подавал признаков жизни. Я тихо и аккуратно паркуюсь, и поворачиваю голову к нему. Его глаза закрыты, и по тихому сопению я понимаю, что он уснул. Как же он красив! Как зачарованный, протягиваю руку и убираю с его лица непослушную прядь. Вопреки всем моим принципам, я не могу заставить себя оторвать руку от этого лица. Мои пальцы нежно ласкают его скулы, конечной точкой своего исследования, выбирая великолепные губы. Они такие мягкие и такие бархатистые… Хочу их поцеловать, и… БОЖЕ! Томми, вероятно, почувствовал ласку, и я тут же ощутил прикосновение его язычка к моей коже. Мои пальцы горели, и это заставило меня осознать, что именно я делаю и одернуть руку…  
\- Томми, - я легонько дотронулся до его плеча.  
Он открыл глаза и секунду просто смотрел на меня нечитаемым взглядом, а потом начал покрываться румянцем. Я умел складывать два плюс два, и поэтому сразу связал его ласку и его сон. Что же ему такое снилось? Хотя, меня больше интересует, кто?  
\- Приехали, - киваю в сторону ворот, и он вылетает наружу.  
С каждым днем все интереснее и интереснее…

***

\- Точно не хочешь? Я могу принести еще, - я забираю из его рук тарелку.  
Как все странно… Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу чувствовать себя так легко в доме человека, с которым не знаком и месяц. А уж если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал, что я буду этому человеку готовить, то я сразу же отправил бы этого кого-нибудь на прием к психиатру. Когда с этим всем дерьмом будет покончено, нужно будет хорошенько обо всем подумать, если, конечно, я не сорвусь раньше. Меня впервые так сильно тянет к парню… Настолько сильно, что сдерживаться становиться все труднее. И я не знаю, как ко всему этому относиться. С одной стороны – Саули, но… Прежде всего я должен ответить на два вопроса: чем меня привлекает Саули и, чем меня привлекает Томми? Да, два… Всего два паршивых вопроса, от ответов на которые зависит мое будущее. Что делать с “натуральностью” Томми я решу позже, а пока я просто буду наслаждаться им, его обществом и этим маленьким раем на троих. Криса я уже тоже любил так, словно он был моим сыном… Наверное, это что-то, да, значит?  
Я уже понимаю, что не смогу отказаться от них даже тогда, когда со всем этим будет покончено. И я очень-очень боюсь, что Томми встретит ту единственную, о которой он, вероятно, мечтает. Я не смогу так же открыто улыбаться ей, как ему. Я просто не смогу…  
\- Говорит о чем-либо это лицо? – Томми протягивает мне распечатанную фотографию.  
На снимке был заснят атлетического телосложения парень с волевым подбородком и упрямым выражением в голубых глазах. Громила, конечно, но это даже плюс. Дрейка всегда тянуло на парней, которые могли возыметь над ним эффект. Но этот парень, судя по фотографии, скорее был похож на бизнесмена, нежели на какого-нибудь телохранителя или человека, предпочитающего решать проблемы с помощью кулаков.  
\- Нет.  
\- Плохо, Адам, плохо, - Томми плюхается рядом со мной на диван.  
\- Прости, - попытался съязвить, но вышло так, словно я на самом деле извиняюсь.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Томми накрыл своей рукой мою и чуть сжал, выражая дружескую поддержку.  
Среди моих знакомых много кто так делал, но ни на кого из них я не реагировал столь сильно.  
Уютную тишину разрывает звонок моего телефона. Саули, ты сейчас так не вовремя! Сбрасываю звонок, уже в красках представляя все новое, что мне предстоит о себе узнать.  
Кладу телефон обратно в карман. Черт!  
\- Иди, - Томми с понимающей улыбкой на лице смотрит мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Адам, он – твой парень, и ты не должен забывать о нем, несмотря на все то, что на тебя навалилось.  
\- А, может, я хочу, чтобы он хоть немного был заинтересован в моей жизни? – отвечаю ему таким же взглядом.  
Не хочу уходить от него. Не хочу возвращаться к Саули. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Томми, прошу, разреши мне остаться.  
\- А ты много ему рассказываешь о своей жизни?


	18. Chapter 18

POV Адам

\- Сау, прошу тебя, давай не сегодня. Я устал, - легонько отворачиваю голову от его жадных губ.  
\- Ты был только на репетиции. - Саули ласкает юрким язычком мое ухо, но это почему-то совсем не возбуждает. - Ты там так устал?  
\- Потом мы еще заезжали в одно место по поводу всех этих статей…  
\- Место? Какое? – Саули на секунду отрывается от моего тела. – Подожди… Мы? Ты опять был с этим журналистишкой?  
Я медленно выдохнул. А я так надеялся на тихий и спокойный вечер…  
\- Саули, я тебе уже тысячу раз повторял, что между мной и Томми ничего нет, - насильно одергиваю его руку от своей талии, - и не называй его так. Он – профессионал в своем деле, и замечательный человек.  
\- Ого, как ты его защищаешь! – Саули весь покрылся некрасивыми пятнами. – И, разумеется, здесь совершенно не причем его сладкая мордашка?  
\- Что? – Как он назвал лицо Томми?  
\- Не прикидывайся идиотом, Адам. Думаешь, я не вижу, что он только и делает, что старается переманить тебя к себе?  
\- Саули, что за бред ты несешь? Переманить? Томми? – я от возмущения делаю два нервных глотка воздуха. – Сколько раз можно повторять, что Томми – натурал, у которого есть ребенок… И он не собирается переманивать меня или кого-либо иного к себе!  
\- Так, значит, ты сам хочешь уйти к нему? Добровольно? – голос Саули сочился ядом, которого я раньше никогда не замечал.  
Ну, что за бред! Нет, с последним он угадал: я на самом деле хочу быть рядом с Томми, но, как Саули не понимает, что он тоже важен для меня? А вообще… Надоело! Что за ересь он сейчас несет?!  
\- Сау, ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, а я слишком выдохся, чтобы и дальше слушать все то, что ты насочинял сам себе, - я отцепляю все его конечности от себя и встаю. – Я иду спать.  
\- Тебе мало меня?  
Вопрос застает меня уже почти в дверях, но я даже не оборачиваюсь, и уж тем более не собираюсь давать на него ответ.  
Боже! Он сошел с ума. Или… может, так заметно мое увлечение Томми? Но ведь Саули нас никогда не видел вместе, помимо того дня, когда Томми сам пришел сюда. А тогда я сам был готов придушить его.  
Наконец, добравшись до родной кровати, я, наспех раздевшись и побросав вещи, совершенно не заботясь об их внешнем виде, нырнул под теплое одеяло. Хорошо–то как! Теперь можно расслабиться и подумать. Помечтать.  
Постепенно я начал проваливаться в сон, и картины, стоящие перед моими глазами, мягко и плавно переходили в сновидения. Почему–то снились зимние праздники, а именно – Рождество. Я сидел в большом кресле и смотрел с Крисом “Один дома”. Это был один из моих любимых фильмов, без которого я и не представлял этого праздника. Знаю его практически наизусть, но все равно с наслаждением пересматриваю раз за разом. Интересно, а Крис уже видел этот фильм? Если нет, то я покажу. Обязательно.  
\- Адам, - меня нагло вырывают из моего уютного гнездышка. Я даже сразу и не осознал, что это Сау трясет меня за плечо.  
\- Что? Я сплю.  
\- Я просто хотел извиниться, - он теребит краешек моей майки, - я перегнул палку сегодня вечером. Я не должен был обвинять тебя в том, что является только лишь моими домыслами, но… Адам, я на самом деле ревную, все-таки он очень красив…  
Да, он очень-очень красив. Извинения Саули проходят сквозь меня, но мне все же приятно, что он решил сделать это. Раньше я тут же прижал бы его к себе, покрывая поцелуями все, до чего бы смог дотянутся, но сейчас… Я не знаю.  
\- Хорошо, - это все, что я из себя выдавливаю, - уже поздно, Сау, ложись спать и перестань себя накручивать.  
Откидываюсь обратно на подушку и прикрываю глаза, вновь проваливаясь в дрему. Уже на границе сна и яви я чувствую, как кровать прогибается под весом еще одного тела, и Саули нежно прижимается к моей спине.

POV Томми

Меня накрыла неожиданная волна, настойчиво подталкивающая меня к началу бурной творческой деятельности: я быстро строчу на ноутбуке новую статью, одновременно успевая наслаждаться горячим кофе. Какой-то я неправильный человек! Ведь сегодня суббота, а я, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, работаю. Время уже подходит к полудню, и я раздумываю над тем, куда себя отправить после обеда. Конечно, можно было бы присоединиться к Крису и Эллисон, которые ушли гулять еще рано утром, но предчувствие чего-то более заманчивого и интригующего не покидало меня на протяжении всего утра.  
Расслабляю пальцы, чтобы сразу же обхватить ими любимую кружку. Хорошо… Вот только, конечно,…  
Телефон? Где-то звонит телефон? Или меня уже начали посещать галлюцинации, вызванные моим серьезно-легкомысленным настроением?  
\- Привет, - не могу контролировать улыбку, которая расползлась по лицу от одного “Адам” на дисплее.  
\- Привет, не против прогуляться? – голос Адама звучит отдохнувшим, значит, он все же смог вчера хоть немного расслабиться.  
\- Прогуляться?  
\- Да, насколько я помню, Крис должен быть сейчас с Эллисон, верно? А это значит, что ты сейчас совершенно один и готов к труду и обороне.  
Я смеюсь, и он подхватывает мой смех.  
\- Больше настроен на “к труду”, - отвечаю сквозь улыбку. А, может, к черту этот труд?  
\- Вот как?! - Адам все еще смеется. – Тогда сделай перерыв и составь мне компанию на прогулке.  
Почему он предлагает? Ведь у него есть Саули.  
\- А ты не хочешь пригласить на прогулку своего бойфренда?  
В ответ я слышу лишь молчание, заканчивающееся грустным:  
\- Ладно, придется идти одному, раз ты не хочешь…  
\- Я хочу! Кто сказал, что я не хочу? – перебиваю его. – Просто раньше мы встречались только по делу, а теперь…  
\- Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил. Я выяснил, кто этот парень с фотографии, - …Как? – Но я хочу тебя увидеть отнюдь не поэтому. Я просто хочу прогуляться вместе с тобой.  
Боже… Неужели это то, о чем я думаю? Или… Но у него же есть красивый парень, которого он, если верить интервью, просто обожает! Перед глазами встала картина Адама, сидящего на моем диване и со злостью смотрящего на экран телефона, на котором высвечивалось имя финна.  
А так ли устойчивы их отношения, как мне казалось ранее? Во всяком случае, то, что предлагает Адам, смахивает на приглашение на свидание…  
\- Томми!  
\- Ой, прости, я задумался, - краснею, - я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Где ты хочешь встретиться?  
Быстренько записываю адрес на первом попавшемся клочке бумаги. Надо собираться. Боже, такое ощущение, что я и впрямь иду на свидание.  
Придирчиво изучаю свой гардероб, в котором гораздо больше черного, чем одежды какой-либо иной расцветки. Но рядом с солнечным Адамом вовсе не хочется выглядеть маленькой темной тучкой. Хотя, кому какое дело?! В итоге выбираю темно-синие джинсы и белую в черную полоску легкую кофту с капюшоном. Образ дополняют белые кроссовки. Да, непривычно до ужаса, но сойдет.  
Беру с собой только бумажник и телефон, и выхожу из дома. Теплые лучики Солнца сразу начинают ласкать лицо и безжалостно светить в глаза. Я только улыбаюсь на это, скрывая глаза за стеклами очков. День сегодня определенно прекрасный!  
Адам назначил место недалеко от моего дома, так что я вполне могу начать свою пешую прогулку прямо сейчас. Почему я раньше не обращал внимания на красоту вокруг? Разве раньше здесь было так зелено и ярко? В моей памяти с этой улицей ассоциировался только образ пыли и загазованного воздуха, а оказывается… Да, Томми, ты отстал от жизни.  
Адам уже ждет меня, облаченный в светлые джинсы и голубую майку с принтом на спине. Смелый он, однако, если вот так легко может позволить себе надеть светлые обтягивающие джинсы. Хотя, с такими-то ногами и такой… М-да, он определенно может себе это позволить.  
\- Привет, - подлетаю к нему со спины, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Привет, - он посылает мне улыбку, к которой я уже привык и начал считать своей. Наглость – мое второе счастье, хотя, возможно, и первое. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
От простого комплимента мои щеки чуть порозовели, что было довольно странно, так как я искренне считал себя человеком не стеснительным и раскованным.  
\- Ты тоже, - отвечаю, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Ммм? А у него всегда были ТАКИЕ глаза?  
\- Идем? – он кивает в сторону парка, предлагая начать наше маленькое путешествие именно с него. – Я заодно расскажу тебе про таинственного брутального незнакомца с фото.  
\- Его зовут Эрик Ричардсон, и он – владелец сети ресторанов и гей-клуба в центре Лос-Анджелеса.  
Я присвистнул. Богатенький…  
\- Откуда информация?  
\- От моего старого хорошего друга – Сутана. Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю, - Адам мягко подталкивает меня дальше. Я даже и не заметил, что остановился. – Он частенько захаживает в этот клуб и, как и положено порядочной принцессе, все обо всех знает.  
\- Понятно, - киваю, раздумывая над тем, как можно использовать все это. – Ты точно уверен в нем?  
\- В Сутане? – переспрашивает Адам, чуть замедляя ход.  
Я опять киваю. Это хорошо, что мы замедлились, а то мне было трудно поспевать за ним. Я же маленький и ноги у меня не от ушей растут! Это Адам себе… понимаешь, отрастил конечности.  
\- Да, абсолютно. Мы знакомы уже так давно и столько всего вместе пережили, что сомневаться в нем для меня значит примерно тоже самое, что и сомневаться в себе.  
Адам останавливается возле ларька с мороженым и покупает два. А он не хочет спросить у меня мои вкусовые предпочтения?  
\- Держи, - он протягивает мне… У меня сейчас глаза на лоб вылезут! Как он это сделал? Как угадал?  
\- Спасибо, - принимаю лакомство из его рук. – Можно вопрос?  
\- Как я догадался, какой твой любимый вкус? – Адам ухмыляется чуть лукавой улыбкой. – Я заметил, что ты не слишком большой любитель сладкого и всех этих ягодных миксов, поэтому я решил, что, если ты и покупаешь мороженое, то чисто классическое: ваниль – шоколад. Причем, любишь, когда шоколад немного горчит…  
Боже...  
\- А ты?  
\- Тирамису! – Адам облизывается, а я не могу удержать свои глаза при себе, и они сопровождают его язык в этом маленьком путешествии.  
\- Ты знаешь, что тирамису – это афродизиак?  
\- Конечно, поэтому я его и люблю, - он подмигивает, а потом начинает хохотать так безудержно, и так искренне, что я тоже не могу сдержать смех.  
Стоим и смеемся, глядя друг другу в глаза с мороженым в руках… И кто сказал, что взрослых детей не бывает? Потому что я уверен в обратном.  
\- Ладно, - делаю серьезное лицо, хоть в душе все еще покатываюсь со смеху. – У меня созрел новый план.  
\- Если он состоит в том, что мы с тобой как-нибудь ночью посетим гей-клуб, то, боюсь, ничего не выйдет, - Адам останавливается возле какого-то кустарника и с интересом несостоявшегося ботаника разглядывает зеленый листок.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сутан упоминал, что не видел Ричардсона в клубе уже очень давно, - он пожимает плечами, но все его внимание все равно сосредоточено на растении.  
И что он только в нем нашел?  
\- Плохо, придется искать его где-нибудь в другом месте.  
\- Я все же предупредил Сутана, чтобы он, если что, звонил. В любое время суток.  
\- Надеюсь, ты дал свой номер? – наклоняюсь к нему, присматриваясь к маленькому листику на ладони Адама.  
\- Нет, зачем, чтобы он отвлекал меня по ночам? - Адам серьезен, и меня это…  
\- Дурак! – толкаю его в плечо сразу же, как только замечаю расцветающую улыбку на его губах.  
\- Томми, как ты только мог так обо мне подумать? – с притворным возмущением Адам начинает заламывать руки. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я, как твой верный и преданный рыцарь, всегда буду охранять твой сон.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Адам

Жизнь прекрасна!!! Именно с этой мыслью я вернулся в пустой дом: Саули улетел в Майами на съемки очередного шоу, позволил мне насладиться тишиной и спокойствием. Хотя о спокойствии не может быть и речи, так как Монте просто озверел, выдавая все новые и новые композиции, а мы, как верные поданные, обязаны были подчиняться.  
Сегодняшний день не стал исключением: я в буквальном смысле волочил ноги, совершенно обессилив от многочасового марафона бесконечных повторов и препирательств.  
Когда я добрался, наконец, до вожделенной постели уже было довольно-таки поздно, но мой мозг требовал продолжения банкета, хоть тело уже на все голоса ныло от усталости. Хочу позвонить Томми, но уже поздно и он может спать. Саули я не хочу звонить в принципе, несмотря на то, что у них уже почти “совсем раннее утро”. Он мне успел отзвониться раз двадцать за день, пока я не накричал на него и не повесил трубку.  
Томми…  
Как же сладко звучит на губах это имя. ЕГО имя. Никогда не считал это имя красивым, но мне пришлось в корне изменить свою позицию на его счет. Или, может, мне оно нравится лишь в сочетании с Ним? Ему бы не пошло никакое иное! Никакие Джоны, Райаны, Брайаны, Люки… НЕТ! И даже не Томас! Только так… Только Томми.  
Надо постараться поспать, ведь завтра предстоит не менее напряженный день, но меня категорически не хотят пропускать в царство Морфея. Какие я только пропуски не предъявлял! Кого я только не считал: и овец, и баранов, и кроликов и даже верблюдов, но мне упорно отказывали!  
И тут в мою голову закралась идея: если сон все равно не идет, то почему бы не совместить пустое времяпрепровождение с приятным?  
Включаю свой компьютер и набираю в интернете его имя. И как это я сразу до такого не додумался? Столько все интересного можно было бы…  
О, да! Кликаю по первому же видео с собой любимым. Это запись того самого шоу, которое в свое время свело нас вместе. Хорошо сказано… С учетом того, что по выходу оттуда я даже не помнил его лица.  
Ролик загружается мгновенно, и уже через секунду я встречаюсь с карими глазами, которые полны игривости и озорства. Странно, как многогранен может быть человек. Я более чем уверен, что все это хорошо разыгранный спектакль, за кулисами которого скрывается усталость и желание побыстрее отделаться от всего этого. Я еще не имел счастья познакомится с этой стороной уже близкого мне человека. Помню, какие чувства я испытывал, отвечая на эти каверзные и личные вопросы. Боже! Сначала я не знал, как остановить румянец на моих щеках, который жег и обжигал нежную кожу, а потом я просто влился, потеряв последние крохи своего личного пространства.  
Томми… Как я мог не разглядеть тебя сразу? Мой взгляд вновь останавливается на записи. Совершенная красота его лица поражает… Да я должен был валяться в обмороке только от одного раздевающего взгляда прекрасных глаз! Умеет же он так играть, что этому экранному Томми хочется верить.  
Смотрю до тех пор, пока глаза, уставшие от яркого свечения экрана, не начинают слезиться и постепенно слипаться. “Врунишка ты, Томми. Ты ведь обещал, что не дашь заснуть”: в голове проскочила последняя на сегодня мысль, и я погрузился в сон.  
Утром я чувствовал себя куда бодрее и свежее, чем вчера. Я просто выспался, во сне проживая невероятно прекрасные мгновения, которые, к сожалению, вряд ли когда-либо найдут свое отражение в реальности. Такова уж жизнь, наполненная моментами, которые дарят нам не только безграничное счастье, но и самую горькую на свете печаль, но от которых ты никогда не найдешь в себе сил отказаться.  
Набираю номер, выученный наизусть, и жду ответа. Не могу не пожелать ему приятного дня!  
\- Привет, - его голос чуть взбудоражен, словно он пытается говорить на ходу, или, словно я застал его в процессе… НЕТ!!!!!!!!  
\- Доброе утро! – пытаюсь донести до него все свое хорошее настроение. – Прости, я, наверное, не вовремя? Ты куда-то спешишь?  
\- Все в порядке, - я слышу, как он перекладывает телефон к другому уху, - я тут пытаюсь запихнуть Тедди в сумку, а она никак…  
\- Тедди?  
\- Плюшевый медвежонок Криса, - пояснил Томми, и я сразу успокоился. Еще секунду назад мое влюбленное сердце разрывалась от вспышки внезапной ревности, но… Блять, да неужели не понятно сразу, что это игрушка, раз ее зовут Тедди? Или... его? Как будет правильно?  
Что за опилки на месте моих мозгов?  
\- … Мы на несколько дней съездим в Бербанк к моим родителям и сестре. Я взял на работе отгулы и…  
Что??? Но…  
\- В Бербанк? На несколько дней? – переспрашиваю, мысленно моля кого угодно, лишь бы все это мне послышалось.  
Но, нет… Реальность жестока. Я не видел его уже несколько дней, а сегодня, так и вообще, готов был просто умолять Монте закончить пораньше репетицию, только бы провести с ним несколько часов.  
\- Да, - ответили на том конце, - так вышло, что после моего развода… Не важно! Я буду на связи в любом случае, Адам! Звони, когда угодно. И, если объявится этот Ричардсон, тоже звони, хорошо? Мне ехать всего насколько часов, и… Боже, Адам, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя виноватым идиотом!  
Я впервые за разговор с ним рассмеялся. Уже скучаю.  
Да, еще один пунктик в пользу Томми по сравнению с Саули. О том я даже и не вспоминаю. Пока… Хоть и знаю, что я все же буду звонить ему.  
А, может, это и хорошо, что есть такая передышка? В отсутствии Томми и Саули я смогу, наконец, разобраться в собственных ожиданиях и мечтах, и, возможно, сделать выбор. Ведь, если я так увлекся Томми, то вряд ли наши отношения с Саули были такими уж и сильными, как я считал ранее. Означает ли то, что он стал меньше меня привлекать, если я позволил себе увлечься другим мужчиной?  
\- Вы на машине? – спрашиваю, чтобы только не молчать в трубку.  
\- Да, самолеты не летают на столь малые расстояния, - я слышу, как он попутно дает указания Крису. Не могу перестать улыбаться, слушая этот милый диалог.  
\- Дай ему трубку, - зачем-то прошу я, и вскоре слышу радостное восклицание Криса. – Привет, чемпион.  
\- Адам! – Крис невероятно счастлив. – А мы едем к бабушке с дедушкой! А еще там есть тетя Лиза, которая обещала сделать мне сюрприз!  
Лиза? Да, точно, сестра Томми.  
\- Любишь сюрпризы, да? – смеюсь в трубку.  
\- Да!!! Если папа позволит, то я вообще…  
Он не договаривает, и я улавливаю довольно уверенное “не позволю”, произнесенное голосом Томми.  
\- Крис, да у тебя серьезный папочка! Передай ему, что, если он не успокоится, то я…  
\- Я все слышу, Адам, - голос Томми прерывает мои далеко идущие планы. Когда это он успел вновь взять трубку?  
\- А я не с тобой разговариваю, а с Крисом.  
\- Ох, как же вы меня.., - Томми ворчит, но, судя по звукам, возвращает телефон сыну.  
Хей!!! Надеюсь, он не обиделся?


	20. Chapter 20

POV Адам

Томми нет уже три дня, а Саули, так и вообще, все пять, но… Несмотря на то, что в моем графике нет ни одной свободной минуты, я не могу удержать свое сознание от непрекращающегося потока мыслей. С Саули я разговаривал пару часов назад, и, судя по всему, он там себя вполне комфортно чувствует, что мне в принципе только на руку. А вот с Томми я разговариваю по ночам. Это вошло у нас в маленькую привычку, хоть и привычке этой всего три ночи от роду. Я не могу заснуть без пожелания спокойной ночи его голосом. Мы говорим обо всем: рассказываем, как прошел день; он рассказывает про очередную проделку Криса… Я люблю это. И, похоже, я уже люблю его. Возможно ли это? Можно ли уже любить человека, с которым знаком так недолго?  
Пары несколько лет встречаются, присматриваются друг к другу, прежде чем находят в себе силы произнести три заветных слова… Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ.  
Готов ли я признаться в первую очередь самому себе в своих чувствах? Потому что… я не могу дышать без Него… Мне тяжело. Каждые день я проживаю от звонка до звонка, и я устал, хоть и прошло всего несколько дней. Когда он вернется?  
Теперь я понял свои чувства, и сделал выбор. Чтобы не случилось, я хочу быть с Томми. Но, как сказать об этом Саули? Это причинит ему немалую боль, и… Надо ли его подвести к этой черте, обозначающей финиш наших с ним отношений, или лучше сказать все сразу и прямо?  
Что же за чувство я питал к Саули? Как правильно назвать то, что между нами было? Если не любовь, то… влюбленность? Влюбленность и любовь похожи настолько, что многие принимают влюбленность за любовь, не замечая при этом саму любовь, которая буквально стучит в дверь, умоляя впустить. Так и я… Если бы я не встретил Томми, то я до сих пор был бы уверен, что Саули – единственный и неповторимый мужчина в моей жизни. Но мне повезло: я распахнул глаза, как раз вовремя, успевая поймать это глубокое чувство за ускользающий шлейф. Я успел. Я не опоздал. Так неожиданно. Так крышесносно. Так правильно. Недаром говорят, что любовь приходит, когда ее не ждешь…  
Сегодня днем звонил Сутан: прошел слушок, что Ричардсон собирается наведаться в клуб через пару деньков. А, если Сутан что-то узнал, то это почти факт – многократно проверено. Хорошо, что Томми послезавтра возвращается… Как же я хочу к ним! Или их сюда. Как дотерпеть? Так и быть, чтобы отвлечься, придется вдвойне радовать Монте!

***

\- Ты там еще жив?  
Я не верю, что через всего два часа я смогу сжать его, пока еще в дружеских, но все же объятиях. Прижать хрупкое тело к себе, впитывая его тепло…  
\- Ну, извини, что я лишил тебя удовольствия найти мой хладный…  
\- Прекрати, - Томми уже даже не смеется, а просто покатывается, от хохота. – Перестань меня смешить! Мне еще надо отвезти Криса к Софи, а потом я буду весь в твоем распоряжении.  
Весь в моем распоряжении? Томми, неужели ты не представляешь, как это звучит в моих ушах? Ты…  
\- Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся у входа через два часа, - Томми сам заканчивает разговор, а я раздумываю над тем, как бы впечатлить его своим видом. Единственное, меня беспокоит реакция завсегдатаев этого клуба… Я – публичный человек, и, если там будет хоть кто-нибудь из этих журналюг, то мои фотки уже завтра будут красоваться, где только можно. Томми – это единственный представитель данной профессии, кого я уважаю. Ну, может, еще Айзек и Эллисон, но остальные…  
Вытаскиваю свои черные старые обтягивающие джинсы, и такого же цвета приталенную рубашку. Последним штрихом моего образа будут глаза, на которых я и решил сделать акцент. Беру в руки косметичку и начинаю умелыми движениями наносить макияж. Я должен быть идеальным.

***

Томми еще не пришел, а я решил предусмотрительно занять очередь в этой веренице желающих. Я чувствую на себе их взгляды: они раздевают, обжигают, трахают… Некоторые смотрят с интересом, некоторые с вызовом, некоторые видят во мне конкурента…  
\- А ты популярен, детка, - Томми появился из ниоткуда, сразу ныряя мне под руку.  
Я не сразу понял, что он пытается изобразить из нас влюбленную парочку. Вот только с той разницей, что мне не надо играть в этом маленьком представлении, потому что свою роль я уже выучил наизусть. Краем глаза я заметил, КАКИМИ взглядами пожирают Томми остальные. Я сжал руку на его талии, прижимая к себе еще ближе. Придется не отходить от него ни на шаг, ибо, как я смог увидеть, они завидуют Мне и хотят Его. Не бывать этому, даже, если мне сегодня придется разукрасить парочку физиономий.  
В клубе до невозможности душно и многолюдно. Все еще держа Томми за руку, протискиваюсь сквозь ряды танцующих тел. Как в такой толпе можно разглядеть кого-то конкретно? С нами должен был идти еще и Сутан, но не смог, так что нам придется справляться своими силами.  
Заказываю сразу два бокала виски: себе и Томми. Назад нужно будет брать такси, но это мелочи. Я не собирался напиваться, боясь пропустить что-либо действительно важное.  
\- Они все так смотрят, - Томми чуть наклонился к моему плечу, обжигая шею своим дыханием.  
Еще бы им не смотреть! Ты на нас вместе давно смотрел? Черт!  
Заказываю еще, когда Томми осторожно берет мою руку в свою.  
\- По-моему, это наш, - он кивает куда-то вправо. Осторожно поворачиваю голову и вижу мужчину, как ни странно, в вполне себе деловом костюме.  
Это точно он, так и есть. Спокойно сидит на диване, потягивая из своего стакана виски. Ленивый, но цепкий взгляд подмечает все, происходящее в клубе. От него не укрыться и не спрятаться. И он меня знает.  
\- Я пойду, - Томми вновь привлекает мое внимание к себе.  
ЧТО он только что сказал??? Ни за что на свете!  
\- Томми, я знаю таких особей, как он, - я наклоняюсь к нему, имитируя нежную ласку, - он не терпит отказов, и ты просто станешь очередной удобной мишенью.  
\- Но, если верить фактам, он сейчас с Дрейком, разве нет? – Томми не теряет своего хладнокровия, что не может не поражать.  
Я на это только хмыкнул. Причем здесь вообще Дрейк?  
\- Томми, да ты и вряд ли сможешь, - делаю еще один глоток, - здесь не прокатит та же уловка, как с тем… Майклом.  
\- Попробую сочинить на ходу, - он улыбается, - будет выглядеть естественнее.  
\- Томми, ты не понимаешь! – Я начал краснеть, но отнюдь не от выпитого. – Что ты будешь делать, если он без предупреждения залезет тебе в штаны?  
\- На время притворюсь, что мне это нравится, а, когда мы закончим, врежу по яйцам, - совершенно спокойно ответил мне он.  
Блять! Что же придумать? Хоть самому идти, но это не вариант! Хочется плюнуть на все и развернуться к выходу.  
\- Томми, - прибегаю к последней уловке, - ты – натурал, и ты не сможешь также отреагировать на его прикосновения, как, например, тот же я!  
\- Заметь, ты сказал это сам, - он залпом выпивает виски.  
Что я сказал?  
\- Что?  
\- Что я – натурал, - он пожимает плечами, искоса поглядывая на развалившегося на диване этого… хищника.  
\- Томми, ты был женат, и у тебя есть сын, - я фыркаю. Что за чушь? – Разумеется, ты – натурал.  
\- Неужели, Адам, ты дожил до такого возраста, так и не узнав, что, кроме геев и натуралов, еще существуют бисексуалы? – Томми усмехается, а я…  
Боже… Он хочет сказать, что… У меня не хватает воздуха и такое чувство, что я сейчас задохнусь…  
ЧТО???????  
\- Но… Эллисон… Крис…  
\- Эллисон буквально отбила меня у парня, кстати, которого тоже звали Майкл, - с лица Томми не сходит улыбка, - после развода времени было мало даже для одноразовых связей, не говоря уже о стабильных отношениях. Так что…да! Меня одинаково привлекают женская грудь и крепкий член.  
Хорошо, что я так и не успел поднести стакан к губам. Если бы я это сделал, то его содержимое сейчас красовалось бы на моей рубашке. Мысли образовывали хаос в моей голове. Как я…  
\- То есть ты.., - не знаю, как сформулировать, но Томми понимает без слов.  
\- Да, грешен, - его улыбка становится чуть распутной и завлекающей, а в глазах появляется опасный огонек страсти вперемешку с похотью.  
И тут я понял. Своим признанием Томми только усугубил свою позицию. Теперь, когда я знаю, что он может быть МОИМ, я никуда его не отпущу. Я не позволю чужим жадным лапам дотрагиваться до него. Растерзаю…  
\- Ты. Никуда. Не. Идешь. – выговариваю каждое слово четко и спокойно, улавливая на его лице отголосок непонимания.  
\- Адам, это наш шанс. Наш с тобой, наконец, разобраться во всем этом дерьме…  
Да, Томми, это наш с тобой шанс, но предназначен он для совсем иной цели. И я не позволю никому и ничему разрушить это.  
\- Томми, я повторять не буду, - прерываю его, - я не позволю тебе сделать это, только не сейчас. Ни тогда, когда ты признался…  
\- Осторожнее, Адам, - он раздражен и зол. Его глаза метают молнии, поражая меня в самое сердце, - еще чуть-чуть и ты признаешься мне в любви, стоя на коленях.  
Я начал истерично смеяться. Хотелось плакать, да, вот, только смех не позволял. Томми бросает на меня обеспокоенный взгляд, и я не выдерживаю:  
\- Да я уже стою перед тобой на коленях!!! Неужели ты этого не видишь?


	21. Chapter 21

POV Томми

\- Да я уже стою перед тобой на коленях!!! Неужели ты этого не видишь?  
Мое сердце останавливается на долгие несколько секунд. Честно? Я догадывался о его увлечении мной, но, абсолютно точно зная о его отношениях с Саули, я и не думал, что это может перерасти во что-то более серьезное, нежели обычный флирт.  
Да, я был бисексуалом, и Адам не мог не привлекать меня. Как ТАКОЙ может не привлекать? Надо быть или совсем уж идиотом, или абсолютно фригидным… Нет, Адам притягивал меня к себе, как магнит, но слишком много всего стоит между нами: Крис (хотя тут никаких проблем нет – они обожают друг друга), наша работа, Саули – самая главная проблема из всего этого перечня, который можно перечислять до бесконечности.  
У него есть финн, и я не имею права разрушать то, что строилось и собиралось по кирпичикам многие годы.  
\- Адам, - я делаю необходимый мне вдох, - но… Саули?  
Он смотрит на меня, словно я говорю на абсолютно незнакомом языке. Он смотрит на меня такими глазами, словно только что я сказал самую глупую вещь за всю свою жизнь. Он смотрит на меня… Долго.  
\- Думаю, что там уже все летит к чертям, - он отворачивается от меня и опять подзывает бармена.  
Может, мне тоже стоит напиться?  
\- Это из-за меня?  
\- Что? Томми, разумеется, нет! – он фыркает, по-прежнему не смотря на меня. – Если бы у нас все было бы хорошо, то я даже не посмотрел бы в твою сторону… Точнее, так оно все и было еще на шоу.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Клянусь, что если бы меня спросили по выходу оттуда, как ты выглядишь, то я бы пожал плечами, потому что…  
\- Ты не видел меня, - повторяю за ним, - ты смотрел, но не видел. Я помню, как ты отзывался о Саули, и… Черт! Прости, это я виноват!  
\- Томми, - он осторожно берет мою руку в свою, - тебе не в чем упрекать себя. Думаю, что я просто слишком идеализировал его.  
\- Он уходит, - совсем не к месту, но я не могу не предупредить Адама, - я все еще могу…  
\- Нет, - уверенно и четко, тоном, не терпящем возражений. – Пусть уходит.  
\- Но Адам…  
\- Томми, я умоляю тебя…  
\- Хорошо, - киваю, наконец, находя в себе достаточно сил посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Но я все еще считаю, что мы могли бы попытаться. Клянусь, я бы не допустил с его стороны никаких поползновений.  
\- Томми, ты разве не знаешь, что именно такое поведение самое опасное? – он чуть улыбается. – Не стоит раззадоривать охотника…  
Он ненадолго замолкает, а потом прикасается своими губами к внутренней поверхности моего запястья. По телу разливается тепло, и кожа начинает покалывать в том месте, где секунду назад были его губы.  
Я хочу его. Впервые я осознал, как же сильно я хотел его все это время. То, что я сдерживал, то, о чем я старался не думать совсем, вырывалось наружу, словно своими губами он запустил в ход процесс, который все это время стоял в ждущем режиме, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь не снимет блокировку. Жаль, что это был не я…  
\- Томми, неужели ты не понимаешь, что я не смогу спокойно смотреть на это. Я не смогу смотреть на то, как чужие руки будут рыскать по твоему телу, а…  
\- Адам…  
\- Томми, я не смогу. Умоляю, не заставляй меня…  
\- Адам…  
\- Тем более, думаю, что у нас с тобой будет еще ни один шанс на…  
\- Мать твою, Ламберт! – я не выдерживаю и сам первый осторожно прикасаюсь к его губам своими.  
Адам замирает, а я начинаю осторожно оставлять короткие поцелуи на его лице. Похоже, он даже не дышит, боясь спугнуть меня своим дыханием. Ничего, он не на того напал… Я не из пугливых.  
\- Ну же, Адам…  
От моих слов он оживает и резко притягивает меня к себе. Черт, Адам, мы же не на ногах! Хватаюсь за его плечи, чтобы не упасть со стула. Он целует жадно и требовательно. Целует так, что ему хочется подчиниться, позволить вести… Мягко отвечаю, не стремясь перетянуть инициативу на себя. Не сейчас. Потом – обязательно, но в данный момент мне не хочется воевать, и я сдаюсь в этот сладкий плен. Наши языки встречаются, и я не могу задержать стон, который рвется из моего рта… Обхватываю его голову руками, притягивая к себе еще ближе.  
Он изучает меня. Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы понять, насколько страстная передо мной натура, и сейчас… он просто дает мне шанс привыкнуть, приручает меня к себе, будто бы я могу сопротивляться. Взрыв будет, но не здесь и не сейчас. Слишком рано – это понимаем мы оба.  
Мягко отрываюсь от его губ, и он протестующее стонет. Улыбаюсь, оставляя последний поцелуй на его губах.  
\- Томми, - Адам весь светится. Никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Неужели он и вправду так сильно влюблен в меня?  
\- Адам, - отвечаю ему с такой же интонацией. Он наклоняется ко мне, пытаясь вновь увлечь меня в игру губ, но я отстраняюсь…  
\- Если мы уже здесь свою миссию выполнили, то давай уйдем отсюда. Мне душно.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Адам

Кто-нибудь, стукните меня по голове чем-то тяжелым! Я сплю? Это же просто нереально.  
Томми, прикрыв глаза, наслаждается теплым ночным ветерком, подставляя лицо его мимолетной ласке. В этом есть что-то завораживающее… Это определенно один из тех образов, на которые я готов смотреть бесконечно.  
\- Не хочу домой! – Томми оказывается рядом со мной за какую-то долю секунды. – Пошли гулять, а?  
Прижимаю к себе свое сокровище, оставляя легкий поцелуй на его виске.  
\- Крис останется с Айзеком? – интересуюсь у него, уже зная ответ.  
Разумеется, Томми никогда не поставит отношения выше своего ребенка, и этим привлекает меня еще больше. Появилось субъективное ощущение, что за то недолгое время, что мы знакомы, я вырос. Морально, разумеется. Несмотря на то, что я до безумия хочу проводить с ним все время, я достаточно могу контролировать себя и свои желания, выставляя на первое место мнение Томми и Криса. Пусть мы еще даже не встречаемся, но чувство того, что я уже вошел в эту маленькую семью, окрыляет.  
\- И куда хочешь пойти? - он кладет руку мне на талию, заставляя обнять его еще крепче.  
\- Все равно, - Томми усмехнулся, - просто… пошли куда-нибудь. А куда придем, туда придем…  
\- Блестяще, - я не удержался от саркастического смешка.  
Я, напротив, хочу оказаться вместе с ним в тихом местечке, далеком от шума и людей. Но, если Томми хочет гулять, то, так и быть, придется следовать за ним.  
Он берет меня за руку и тянет подальше от гомона толпы и света ярких огней.  
\- Совместим приятное с полезным? – Он внезапно останавливается, и я, чуть замешкавшийся несколькими секундами ранее, натыкаюсь прямо на него. – Пошли ко мне…  
К нему? Томми, ты серьезно предлагаешь мне это?  
\- К тебе?  
\- Ну, да, - он недоуменно пожимает плечами и делает несколько шагов, - ты ведь знаешь, что тут совсем недалеко. Или… Прости, я подумал, что раз ты один, то захочешь остаться…  
Теперь я остановился сам. Даже не остановился, а встал как вкопанный. Я… я…  
Делаю глубокий выдох…  
\- Адам, ты неисправим, - Томми смеется, - даже не буду угадывать, о чем ты подумал.  
Я подумал… Так… он не об этом?  
\- Адам, я не отрицаю свои чувства и желания, но я человек, у которого также есть и другие качества, заслуживающие внимания, - Томми вновь обнял меня руками за талию, скрывая покрасневшее лицо на моей груди. – Я не могу так… У тебя есть Саули, который и не подозревает о том, что между нами происходит, а он, Адам, заслуживает того, чтобы знать. А, может, ты так думаешь лишь потому, что он сейчас далеко, и, когда он вернется, ты вновь бросишь мир к его ногам…  
Мир к его ногам? Томми, ты, кажется, так ничего и не понял…  
-… Крис обожает тебя, и я не хочу причинить ему боль в том случае, если у нас что-то не заладится. Давай не будем спешить, хорошо?  
Он прав. Прав во всем, кроме того, что я уже сделал свой выбор. И этот выбор не в пользу Саули. Но поспешить сейчас, значит, разрушить всю надежду на совместное счастливое будущее. Слишком рано и слишком внезапно. Наступил тот редкий случай, когда мозг не успевал за сердцем: сердце уже любило, а мозг требовал доказательств.  
\- Ну, а целовать-то я тебя могу? – усмехаюсь ему в волосы. Хорошо, что он такой невысокий, и мы так удачно гармонируем друг с другом. Саули не выше Томми, но рядом с ним я никогда не чувствовал себя столь “на своем месте”.  
Томми еще сильнее прижался ко мне, и до моих ушей донеслось не разборчивое мычание.  
\- Томми…  
Он поднимает на меня глаза, под прицелом которых я нахожусь долгую минуту.  
Но не успел я придумать ответ, как он сам тянется к моим губам. Черт, что же ты творишь?!  
\- Можно подумать, ты бы сдержался, - еще успевает прошептать Томми до того, как я отвечаю на поцелуй.  
Томми… В голове набатом стучит только его имя. Остальные мысли то ли испугались, то ли капитулировали, то ли вообще никогда не населяли мою голову.  
Его губы странные на вкус, но до умопомрачения сладкие и желанные… Хотя нет, не сладкие… В них все же проскальзывает крупинка корицы, добавляя пикантности происходящему.  
Такой отзывчивый, такой дерзкий, такой, как воздух, необходимый… Томми.  
Я ожидал, что он вновь поддастся моему напору, и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что этот самый напор у меня наглым образом отберут. Томми отвечает яростно, словно так долго сдерживал себя, и вот, наконец, свобода чувств, свобода эмоций… Наконец, можно отпустить себя, освободившись от оков повседневной рутины.  
Когда его язычок встречается с моим, я капитулирую окончательно. Боже… Какое же это блаженство! Наши языки начинают свою собственную борьбу, победителем из которой выйдет только один, а, пока… можно чуть и повоевать. Он стонет, руками забираясь под тонкий слой шелка, лихорадочно лаская мои плечи и спину.  
Мы на улице. Черт знает где, но все, о чем я могу думать, это Томми. И то, как же сильно я его хочу. Причем, под Ним я понимаю вовсе не секс, хотя, и его, конечно, тоже, а… я просто хочу быть рядом, чтобы ни случилось.  
\- Ммм, давай, все же постараемся добраться до дома, - шепчу в приоткрытые губы.  
Его глаза потемнели, и я читаю возбуждение в глубине этих омутов.  
Да, Томми, такими темпами мы “не будем спешить” очень быстро.


	23. Chapter 23

POV Томми

Сегодня день Х. Почему? Да, потому что я, решив воспользоваться отсутствием Адама, хочу наведаться в этот клуб еще раз.  
Адам улетел с группой ненадолго в Питтсбург, всего на пару дней, но этого вполне достаточно. Боже, я представляю, что меня ждет, если он узнает. Я очень-очень боюсь потерять те хрупкие отношения, которые установились между нами. Или… не совсем хрупкие… Не знаю я! Дальше поцелуев мы не продвинулись, но одно лишь воспоминание о том, КАКИЕ же это были поцелуи, заставляет мою сердце биться чаще. Он рассердится на меня. Более того, он обидится, но я не могу иначе. Я чувствую, что в тот раз мы зря покинули клуб так быстро, а в совокупности с тем, что именно я стал инициатором нашего побега, это чувство все усиливается.  
Я должен. Вот так, без всяких “если”, должен, а Адам, надеюсь, поймет меня и простит.  
\- Не помню, чтобы видела у тебя такое выражение лица раньше, - Энн поставила передо мной кружку с дымящимся напитком.  
Я вынырнул из своих планов и благодарно кивнул подруге.  
\- Если я ничего не путаю, такое выражение называется: “отстаньте от меня все – я влюблен”.  
Не краснеть! Не краснеть!  
\- Вовсе не обязательно, - делаю первый глоток.  
\- Томми, не зли меня.  
\- Ладно, да, хорошо я влюблен. Довольна?  
\- Более чем, - она улыбается, не сводя с меня глаз, - и кто эта прелестная фея, сумевшая тебя околдовать?  
Я прыснул, когда перед глазами всплыла картинка двухметровой феи в милом голубеньком платьице, еле скрывающем все…ммм… причиндалы. Ха-ха!  
\- А с чего ты взяла, что это фея? Может, это фей, если, конечно, такие бывают, - прячу лицо в бумагах, чтобы Энн не видела счастливую улыбку, которую не получается скрыть.  
Еще несколько минут с соседнего стола не доносилось ни звука, а потом… Меня чуть было не задушили в объятиях.  
\- Томми, ты – мое сокровище! – я попал в плен тонкого аромата ее духов. – Всегда мечтала иметь друга-гея!  
\- Энн, задушишь, - мягко ухожу от ее рук, - и не гея, а би!  
\- Одно и тоже, - она отмахивается от моих слов, как от надоедливой мухи, - все, решено…  
\- Эй, нет, - мотаю головой, что есть сил, - ничего не решено!  
Еще чего не хватало! Я люблю Энн, но зная ее способность строить с ходу наполеоновские планы… Лучше пока еще потерпеть, не правда ли?  
Я вновь погружаюсь в свои наброски. Осталось их лишь соединить, и все будет готово. Мысли перепрыгивают с текста на компьютере на Адама и обратно. Адам… Кто бы знал, что такое может со мной произойти, ведь на том шоу я тоже не был особо заинтересован в его персоне, хоть и сразу отметил, как он красив.  
Сегодня предстоит ответственный вечер, и я не имею права все провалить. Надо на этот раз придумать действительно стройный и логичный план, а не банальную импровизацию. На данный момент я и не представляю, какую тактику поведения выбрать: притвориться маленьким невинным мальчиком или, напротив, раскованным покорителем сердец, а, может, остаться просто самим собой… Не знаю. Боже, я ничего не понимаю!  
Так, Томми, соберись! Будет вечер, вот тогда и будешь думать, а сейчас надо сосредоточится на работе, если не хочешь, чтобы Шеппард тебя на британский флаг порвал!  
Минуту продуктивно работаю, пока в мою голову не закрадывается совершенно идиотская мысль: “Почему именно на британский?”.

***

В последний раз, проверив все совершенство себя любимого в зеркале, я выхожу за порог. Надо было вызвать такси, иначе я долго буду его ловить, стоя на дороге. Черт! Промашка, и…  
Краем глаза замечаю, как искорежен мой почтовый… Блять! Только не это, пожалуйста!!! Но там наверху не хотят меня щадить, и толстый желтый конверт падает мне прямо в руки. Страшное предчувствие приходит почти мгновенно.  
Начинаю дышать часто и поверхностно. Я догадываюсь, что именно найду, вскрыв ненадежную бумагу. Почти бегом возвращаюсь в дом.  
Главное – не паниковать, а то все… Блять! Почти разрываю конверт, внутри которого нахожу еще один поменьше. Интересно.  
Глазами пробегаю по написанному и чувствую, как пол уходит у меня из под ног.  
Судорожно достаю телефон и набираю знакомый номер. Мне не отвечают, и это приводит меня в еще большее состояние паники. Я уже хочу отключиться, когда слышу сонный голос Адама.  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь! Срочно!


	24. Chapter 24

POV Адам

Звонок телефона прерывает мой буквально вымоленный сон. Томми?  
\- Томми…  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь! Срочно!  
Сердце уходит в пятки. Он или напуган, или бьется в истерике. И то, и другое совершенно не характерно для Томми, что приводит меня в еще больший страх.  
\- Что случилось? – встаю с кровати и подхожу к окну. Сна, как не бывало…  
\- Адам.., - Томми делает прерывистый выдох, - пожалуйста, ты можешь прилететь?  
\- Томми, уже ночь, и я понятия не имею, как летают самолеты. Расскажи, что случилось.  
\- Мы попались, - всего два слова, а сколько смысла.  
\- Томми, не молчи, прошу тебя, - падаю в кресло, стоящее углу, - расскажи все с самого начала, желательно с причинно-следственными связями…  
\- Это не шутка, Адам, - он прерывает меня. Неужели он подумал, что мне смешно? – Если вкратце, то мне пришел конверт, в котором уже готовая статья от моего имени, излагающая почти всю хронологию твоих сексуальных похождений, и, Боже, Адам, она отвратительная и мерзкая до ужаса. Но, в моем случае, он пошел на шантаж.  
Я слышу, что он начинает потихоньку успокаиваться.  
-… там конверт с нашими фотографиями. Ничего пошлого, но он грозит разослать их практически во все издания и выложить в интернет.  
\- Наши с тобой фотографии? - хочу выпить.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит, Адам? – голос Томми уже звучит ровно. – Он дает нам выбор, но этот выбор лишь иллюзия. Чтобы мы не выбрали, ты все равно примешь на себя этот удар.  
Да, понимаю. Если мы опубликуем эту статью, то я окажусь в невыгодном свете, и, если мы ее не опубликуем, то я все равно окажусь в этом же свете, только утащу с собой еще и Томми. А этого допустить я не могу. Самолично прибью этого гада!  
\- Сколько у нас есть времени?  
\- Срок сдачи статьи истекает через два дня, - Томми, судя по звукам, все же решил немного “успокоить нервы”.  
\- Давай так, я сейчас закажу себе билет на ближайший рейс, а, когда прилечу, мы с тобой обо всем подумаем, хорошо? – Я уже обдумываю, как буду сообщать обо всем Монте.  
\- А как же твое интервью? Адам, может, я просто паникер и…  
\- Томми, я прилечу и точка. Просто дождись меня, - делаю голос мягким и нежным. – Завтра поговорим.

***

\- Кофе или что-нибудь покрепче?  
Такой легкий, но такой сложный вопрос.  
\- А можно и то, и другое? – Томми хмыкает и уходит на кухню.  
Опускаюсь в облюбованное уже кресло. Сегодня утром я проклинал все аэропорты мира за то, что смог вылететь только в девять утра. Сейчас два часа дня, но для меня день только начинается.  
Крис еще не знает, что я вернулся, а я не заходил к нему, боясь потревожить его сон. Знаю, как трудно было Томми его уложить.  
\- Держи, - на столик передо мной опускается стакан с огненной жидкостью. Через несколько минут Томми возвращается уже с кофе.  
\- Иди сюда, - я похлопываю рукой по своим коленям.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что сейчас у нас есть немного другие проблемы? – голос Томми пропитан улыбкой, и он, несмотря на свои слова, покорно их оккупирует.  
Я скучал. Обнимаю его за талию, и он, как котенок, ластится ко мне. Такое ощущение, что он сейчас замурлычет и попросит почесать за ушком. Мягко усмехаюсь…  
\- Адам, давай сначала все же решим проблему, а потом будет все, что ты только захочешь, - Томми оставляет нежный поцелуй в уголке моих губ.  
\- Все, что я захочу? Звучит заманчиво, - не могу удержаться от интимного шепота.  
В глазах напротив появляются искорки возбуждения. Томми, ты ведь сам понимаешь, что мы долго с тобой не продержимся? Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не сможем не спешить?  
\- ОЧЕНЬ заманчиво, - он отвечает мне таким же хриплым шепотом, и наши губы соединяются в поцелуе, - Адам, пожалуйста, давай сначала закончим…  
Ох, ладно, черт с тобой! Давай, закончим.  
\- Адам, я.., - Томми что-то пытается мне сказать, но то ли боится, то ли просто не может найти нужных слов, - я не отрекусь от тебя и от нашего дела, но мне немного страшно, и я хочу увезти отсюда Криса.  
Томми, малыш, почему ты боялся мне это сказать? Я бы и сам это предложил! Как я могу оставить беззащитным своего… Чуть не сказал, что сына. Но, ведь так оно и есть! Он на самом деле мой сын, пусть и не по крови.  
\- Когда возвращается Саули? – Томми удобнее устраивается в моих объятиях.  
\- Послезавтра, а что? – смысла вопроса я не вижу.  
\- Да, так, - Томми вздыхает,- просто, если он все же выложит куда-либо эти снимки, то вашим отношениям с Саули…  
\- Их и так нет, - я слегка меняю положение тела, - но, ты прав, его надо предупредить. А вообще я уже давно думаю, как бы с ним расстаться.  
Томми от удивления отрывает голову от моего плеча. А ты, как думал? Что я буду бегать от тебя к нему?  
\- Я бы сделал это прямо сейчас, но как-то не слишком красиво объявлять такое по телефону, Ты не злишься на меня?  
На лице Томми появляется еще более шокированное выражение. И, правда, за что ему злиться?  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь обратиться в полицию или подать заявление в суд?  
\- Уверен, - киваю в ответ, - я не хочу раздувать все это до столь глобальных размеров.  
Томми затрясло в моих руках.  
\- Так смешно?  
\- Ты думаешь, что можно раздуть Это еще глобальнее?  
\- Да, хуже, чем теперь уже не будет, - не могу не согласиться, но мысль обратиться за помощью в вышестоящие органы не хотела закрепляться в моей голове.  
\- Сначала я думал, что смогу найти что-нибудь каверзное о нем и написать статью, но.., - Томми замолкает, - этот Ричардсон невинен, как младенец.  
Не верю. Вот, хоть убейте меня, не верю! Такие люди не могут быть невинными!  
\- Мы так ничего и не придумали, что делать со всем этим, - Томми неопределенно кивает куда-то в сторону. – Есть парочка идей, но все они малоисполнимы, раз он уже видел меня и знает в лицо.  
А вот это меня радует! Очень! Не хочу признаваться, но меня начинает пугать вся эта ситуация, и то, что Томми так глубоко во всем замешан, не может не напрягать. Надеюсь, что все эти бредни, лишь плод моего воображения, но никогда нельзя исключать самый худший вариант развития событий.  
Но Томми подал мне замечательную идею: надо найти компромат на этого Ричардсона. Страх – хороший стимул, и я заставлю этот стимул заработать.  
\- Папа, а почему Адам держит тебя на руках?

***

\- А ты расскажешь мне сказку? – Крис смотрел на меня с такой надеждой в изумрудных глазах, что я не смог ему отказать.  
\- Конечно, и даже песенку спою, если захочешь, - осторожно беру его на руки, и он тут же, как обезьянка, оплетает ручками мою шею. – Но сначала…  
\- Адам, ты его сам уложишь? – Томми возвращается вновь в гостиную.  
\- Да…  
\- Он споет мне песенку, - Крис улыбается отцу, - а вот ты не поешь мне песенки.  
\- Родной, я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе потом плохие сны снились, - Томми что-то ищет у себя на столе.  
\- Все настолько плохо? – доверчиво заглядываю в глаза ребенка.  
\- Да, - улыбаюсь от полученного ответа, начиная свое восхождение по лестнице.  
\- Сам, - Крис заставляет меня опустить его вниз. – Давай наперегонки?!  
Как же я счастлив, несмотря на все переживания сегодняшнего дня! Не хватает только…  
\- Адам, - Томми окликает меня, когда я уже добираюсь до середины, - мне нужно будет еще кое-что доделать, но… Ты ведь помнишь, где находится моя комната?


	25. Chapter 25

POV Адам

Обвожу взглядом комнату. Она, хоть и небольшая (гораздо меньше той, в которой ночевал я), одним лишь своим видом дает точную характеристику человеку, который в ней живет. Мой взгляд привлекают гитары, которые здесь практически везде. Он их собирает? Или…  
\- Я играю, - Томми появляется неожиданно.  
\- На всех сразу?  
\- Конечно. - Томми серьезно кивает, делая шаг навстречу. – Подожди… В смысле… Ну, конечно же, не одновременно. Это мое большое хобби, скажем так.  
\- Так ты гитарист?  
\- Да, - Томми подходит совсем близко, заставляя меня дышать все чаще.  
\- Ты – сокровище. - Я не могу удержать в себе эти слова.- Почему я не встретил тебя раньше? Ты мог бы стать моим гитаристом. Не то, чтобы я был недоволен своим бендом, но…  
\- Нет, - Томми качает головой, не давая мне возможности закончить, - я рад, что мы встретились именно сейчас, ведь, иначе у меня не было бы Криса…  
\- Да, - это на самом деле так, и я ни о чем не жалею. Все так, как и должно быть. – Я тоже этому рад, просто, ты бы смог постоянно быть рядом, и…  
\- Адам, это тебе быстро бы наскучило. - Томми опять меня перебивает. – Ты собираешься говорить всю ночь?  
Всю ночь я вряд ли буду говорить … Блять, вот я..!  
\- А у тебя есть предложение получше? – делаю тон игривым.  
\- Определенно, - Томми нарочито медленно скользит руками по моим плечам, помогая пиджаку соскользнуть на пол.  
Боже… Не могу больше… Резко притягиваю его к себе, врываясь языком ему в рот. Такой чувственный и такой манящий рот. Его губы покорно приоткрываются, и Томми изо всех сил прижимается ко мне. Я чувствую его тело, и мне почти до боли хочется скорее почувствовать, как оно будет извиваться подо мной, моля о большем.  
Томми не отпускает мои губы ни на секунду, постепенно вынуждая меня отступать назад, поддаваясь его напору. Сколько сил в таком хрупком теле… Дальше отступать некуда, и я разворачиваю его…  
\- Подожди, - Томми сам разрывает поцелуй, - одежда… удобнее…  
Вместо ответа начинаю лихорадочно сдирать с него домашние вещи, улыбаясь, когда наши руки соприкасаются. На кровать мы летим уже полностью избавленные от всего лишнего. Да, малыш был прав – так намного удобнее.

POV Томми

Я схожу с ума… Никогда бы не подумал, что я настолько изголодался по чужому теплу. Я проживал день за днем, погруженный во всю эту суету, и времени на то, чтобы подумать о желаниях своего тела просто не было, не говоря уже о времени на их исполнение.  
Но… это Адам, что меняет все. Сейчас я схожу с ума от ласк человека, который мне близок и дорог, и это не то же самое, что удовлетворение своих потребностей с одноразовым партнером, от которого не ждешь ничего, кроме физической разрядки.  
\- Адам.., - мысли вылетают из головы только лишь от его заигрываний с моим соском, который от настойчивых ласк покраснел и… Боже, это ощущение удовольствия с толикой боли заставляет меня плавиться и извиваться в его руках.  
Он спускается ниже. Я не знаю огорчаться этому или радоваться, что вскоре его губы окажутся…  
\- Томми, - Адам ныряет языком во впадинку пупка, а затем медленно скользит языком ниже, раздражая все мои чувствительные рецепторы. Я уже полностью возбужден, и он тихо удовлетворенно усмехается, намеренно избегая самую требовательную на этот момент часть моего тела. Изверг…  
Его губы и руки везде, но только не там, где я хочу их чувствовать… Адам долго скользит губами по внутренней стороне моего бедра, словно пытается найти место для того чтобы… Стон сам вырывается из моего горла в тот момент, когда он безжалостно засасывает нежную кожу, сразу зализывая языком пострадавшее место.  
Я недовольно открываю глаза. Почему он остановился? Его глаза напротив моих, и в них океан самых разных чувств. Их так много, что я не могу зацепиться за что-то конкретное.  
\- Как давно у тебя никого не было? – он дышит прерывисто, а я улыбаюсь. Немного пошло, но я крайне доволен собой… Выходит, я не один тут “страдал”.  
\- Очень давно, - притягиваю его голову к себе, вновь возвращая себе мягкость его губ. – После развода... только женщины.  
Адам кивает, и только лишь по выражению его глаз, я понимаю, что эта новость его радует, если не сказать больше… Он в восторге.  
Тянусь рукой к тумбочке, в которой лежит все необходимое. Вкладываю все ему в руки, но, противореча сам себе, вновь затягиваю его в головокружительный танец языков.  
Адам нежен со мной, хоть мы оба и хотим сгореть в пылающем внутри нас огне, но потом… Впереди вся ночь только для нас двоих, а первый раз должен быть иным.  
Адам улавливает перемены в моем настроении. Он покрывает легкими, как крылья бабочки, поцелуями мою грудь и живот, спускаясь все ниже и ниже туда, где уже все изнывает, моля о его внимании.  
Я теряюсь в этих чувствах и ощущениях настолько, что пропускаю момент прикосновения прохладного от смазки пальца к моей жаркой глубине. Покорно расслабляю мышцы, позволяя, разрешая ему… К первому пальцу постепенно присоединяется второй, и я уже сам насаживаюсь на них.  
\- Мало… Адам, пожалуйста, сделай хоть что-нибудь…  
Мне показалось, что он не услышал или он не хочет слышать мои мольбы, продолжая свою сладкую пытку, как… Я закричал. Господи!!! Он решил убить меня наслаждением? Как так можно..? Его пальцы надавливают на простату, а сам Адам играет с моим уже сочащемся смазкой членом.  
\- Адам, - наверное, ему больно от того, как сильно я вцепился рукой в его волосы, но мне плевать. Боже.., - давай, только осторожно.  
Он отвечает мне поцелуем, делясь со мной моим же вкусом, и через несколько секунд я уже чувствую Его. Адам входит медленно, давая мне возможность привыкнуть к его размеру, а, судя по ощущениям, член у него далеко не маленький. Чистое и неразбавленное наслаждение. Мягко поддаюсь навстречу, подталкивая к более активным действиям.  
\- Томми, - он выдыхает, делая последний рывок и… Блять! Как хорошо! Как же давно я не чувствовал это ощущение заполненности…  
Это кайф! Каждый раз, когда Адам попадает по самой чувствительной точке моего тела, из моего горла вырываются крики, а вперемешку с непрекращающимися стонами, это все образует непередаваемый поток звуков. Адам уже не сдерживается, входя в меня мощными ритмичными толчками, постепенно увеличивая темп… Обхватываю его бедра ногами, и он осторожно, но страстно подхватывает меня за бедро, помогая закинуть ногу еще выше.  
Он дышит тяжело и загнанно, опаляя мою шею своим дыханием. Он обжигает. Везде. Я сгораю в нем, но знаю, что, подобно фениксу, возрожусь заново из этого пепла наслаждения.  
\- Томми, - он не продолжает, но я знаю, что он хочет мне сказать. Я просто чувствую…  
В пучину блаженства мы срываемся одновременно. Я сжимаю мышцами его член, не позволяя покинуть свое тело, которое все еще сотрясает в посторгазменных судорогах.  
Но он не против, и я благодарен… За все: за наслаждение; за понимание; за то, что стал таким дорогим и нужным за такой короткий срок…  
Адам расслабляет руки, и через мгновение большое сильное тело опускается на мое, совершенно не боясь мне навредить или придавить своим весом.  
Знаю, что еще не все. Знаю, что мы еще не единожды сойдем с ума этой ночью, но пока… мне не хочется шевелить даже пальцем.


	26. Chapter 26

POV Адам

Просыпаться было лень. Все тело исходило блаженной истомой, а мысли и сердце обгоняли друг друга, в стремлении занять лидирующую позицию и завладеть моим вниманием.  
Томми заворочался в моих объятиях, затем что-то неразборчиво промычал и вновь, уткнувшись носом в мою шею, засопел. Меня накрыло волной нежности к человеку, который так открыто и безгранично отдавал мне себя сегодня ночью. Я люблю его.  
Еще вечером я думал, что, возможно, все слишком быстро, и, что, возможно, мы оба наутро будем сожалеть о содеянном, но я не мог даже представить, что все окажется настолько правильным… Я часто задумываюсь над тем, что в жизни все предрешено и без нашего участия. Мы выбираем друг друга не случайно. Мы выбираем того, кто уже существует в нашем сознании. Недаром кто-то когда-то сказал: “Сначала мы рисуем человека в нашем воображении, а потом встречаем его и в жизни…”.  
Томми уже на границе сна и яви. Хрупкое тело возится в моих руках в желании устроиться удобнее, но… Время, Томми.  
\- Просыпайся, - шепчу ему в ушко, одновременно зарываясь носом в его волосы и вдыхая их аромат.  
\- Ммм… нет…  
\- Томми, уже время, - я начинаю ласкать губами его висок, умиляясь бесплодным попыткам уйти от прикосновения.  
-… отстань…  
\- Отстать? – широко ухмыляюсь, начиная рукой путешествовать вдоль его тела. – Знаешь, а вот малыш Томми с тобой не согласен.  
Томми вскинулся, метнув на меня уничтожающий взгляд, а затем, слишком уж резво, подскочил и метнулся в душ.  
Похоже, кто-то по утрам пребывает в плохом настроении… Исправим.  
Возвращается беглец быстро. С его волос стекает струйками вода, оседая на обнаженной груди и плечах. Идеальный и Мой…  
\- Даже не думай, - предупреждает он меня сразу, вероятно вовремя перехватив мой горячий взгляд, - и запомни: я – не малыш, и …он тоже.  
Вот тут я согласен! Далеко не малыш! Может, я в один прекрасный день или ночь захочу ощутить все прелести его…  
Так, Адам, уже на самом деле пора вставать. Тем более Томми…  
\- Душ свободен, - он кидает в меня полотенцем, но в его глазах искрит веселье. Надо же, какой отходчивый, а ведь всего минут пятнадцать назад готов был меня прибить.  
Этап “душ” я миную мгновенно, и уже восседаю на своем привычном месте за столом, а передо мной оба моих мальчика. Мой сын и мой любимый. Даже язык не поворачивается назвать Томми просто любовником! Только… любимый. Так приятно греет это слово на губах.  
\- Папа, в следующий раз попроси Адама спеть тебе тоже песенку, - Крис с умным видом начинает поглощать хлопья, а Томми, так и не донеся до рта свою ложку, застывает.  
\- Песенку?  
\- Да, тебе ведь приснился сегодня кошмар, да? – зеленые глаза пристально вглядываются в карие. – Я слышал, что ты кричал ночью.  
Томми становится красным в мгновение ока. Боже… Я не знаю, что сказать, и не знаю, что от меня хочет Томми, который судорожно бросает на меня нечитаемые взгляды.  
\- Я хотел прийти тебя спасать, но потом услышал, что тебе на помощь пришел Адам, - Крис опускает ложку в тарелку. – Адам, ты спас моего папу!  
В направленных на меня глазах ребенка открытое восхищение, словно он видит во мне долбанного Супермена, который спас прекрасную…  
\- Да, спас, - не знаю, что сказать. Наверное, впервые в жизни.  
\- Пап, а это было круто?  
Мне казалось, что краснеть уже некуда, как мне, так и Томми, но его лицо бьет все рекорды, превращаясь из яркого помидорного оттенка в таинственный свекольный. Надо этим воспользоваться!  
\- Ну, так что, Томми. – Я, вопреки правилам хорошего тона, поставил локти на стол и пытливо посмотрел прямо в глаза напротив. – Это было круто?  
\- …д-д-да…  
Только не говорите мне, что у меня по лицу расползается та самая улыбка, которую я…  
\- Адам, - Крис возвращает к себе мое внимание.  
\- Да?  
\- А ты останешься с нами?  
\- Если твой папа захочет.., – неуверенно начал я, перехватив взволнованный взгляд шоколадных глаз, - Крис, все не так просто…  
\- Но…  
\- Крис, ты уже поел? – Томми прерывает наш диалог. – Иди собери свои игрушки, которые ты вчера разбросал где только можно.  
\- Будешь орать? – я сразу занял стойку, как только за мальчиком закрылась дверь.  
\- Аадаамммм….  
Он рычит?????


	27. Chapter 27

POV Адам

Я знаю, кого увижу еще до того, как открываю тяжелую дверь. Саули с улыбкой влетает прямиком в мои объятия, которые я распахнул, сам того не подозревая. Скорее по привычке, наверное…  
Я сглотнул. Как бы начать?  
\- Ты не поверишь, что со мной приключилось! – Саули метером метнулся на кухню, возвращаясь назад уже с бутылкой воды. – Как же там здорово! Мы обязательно…  
\- Саули, нам надо расстаться! – или сейчас, или никогда.  
-… было так весело...  
Саули не заканчивает свой начинающийся монолог. Он недоверчиво смотрит мне в глаза, ожидая, что я в любую секунду улыбнусь и крикну: ”Шутка!”  
Нет, Сау, этого не будет. Ты сам задушил меня собой, а Томми помог мне вновь научиться дышать.  
\- Если сможешь, прости меня, - чувствую себя подлецом, но уже поздно менять что-либо.  
Несмотря на всю мою любовь к Томми, я понимаю, как некрасиво поступил, переспав с ним. Точнее, некрасиво в плане моей чести и достоинства Саули. Я не имел права переходить границу до того, как я расстанусь с Сау. Но… это все Томми со своей магией и очарованием, а, может, это и я сам, околдованный им… Кто знает? О Саули я тогда думал в последнюю очередь.  
Черт!  
\- Простить? – я готовился к истерике, но ее не было. – Знаешь, Адам, в Майами за мной пытался ухаживать один мужчина. Он готов был носить меня на руках, но я и близко не подпускал его к себе, потому что знал, что здесь меня ждешь ты, а, как оказалось, ты меня совсем не ждал. Более того, тебя у меня никогда и не было по большому счету. И дело ведь не в Ретлиффе или ком-то другом, а дело в нас, верно? С самого начала ты не был моим…  
Почему я такая истеричка? Я уже чувствую в своих глазах первые признаки слез. Блять! Выходит так, словно я никогда не нуждался в нем, и он был просто моим любовником! Но это же так далеко от истины! Саули исправил меня… Без него я бы все еще проводил ночи в клубах, предаваясь не самым правильным и приличным вещам, не от того, что я этого хотел, а потому что больше я нигде не был бы нужен.  
Осознание собственной ничтожности не дает покоя. Как я мог не замечать его настороженность в отношении меня? Как я мог причинить столько боли близкому мне человеку? Хоть я и не люблю его, но этот яркий и очаровательный парень оказал на меня огромное влияние…  
\- Саули…  
\- Просто молчи, - он прерывает меня, закрывая уши ладонями. – Ничего не хочу знать. Не стоит перемывать друг другу косточки и устраивать сцен. Это лишнее, хотя бы потому, что никогда и никому не приносило пользы. Тем более… Я и сам задумывался об этом некоторое время назад, как раз тогда, когда открыл дверь одному красивому кареглазому блондину…  
Я вскинул голову. В моих глазах явно читался вопрос, на который, несколькими секундами позже, я сам дал ответ. Да, Томми, приходил сюда, ко мне, в мой дом. Дом… Надеюсь, он станет вскоре Нашим.  
\- Полагаю, мне стоит уйти прямо сейчас. Тебе надо было сказать мне об этом по телефону – я бы не возвращался.  
\- Я не гоню тебя, - я попытался дотронуться до его плеча, но он ушел от моего прикосновения. – Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько будет нужно.  
С его губ сорвался истеричный смешок.  
\- Предлагаешь, изображать из себя милого соседа, пока вы тут… В этом доме, где мне все так знакомо и дорого? Нет, уволь… Мне предложили неплохой контракт, и, уверен, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах я дам положительный ответ.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Не мог бы ты уйти? Мне надо собраться, - Саули берет с полки небольшую статуэтку- мой подарок с прошлого турне.  
\- Сау…  
\- Адам, я не настроен на разговоры. Может, потом, когда я смирюсь со всем… этим, я найду в себе силы поговорить с тобой, но это будет не сейчас, не сегодня.  
Блять!

***

\- Мистер Ламберт? Здравствуйте, это мистер Рендалл, частный детектив, которого…  
\- Да-да, мистер Рендалл, я помню, - откладываю в сторону книгу. Есть новости, надеюсь, ободряющие. – Вы что-нибудь нашли?  
\- Да, - перевожу дыхание, вслушиваясь в ответ.  
Что же… Это уже кое-что. Знать бы еще, как выловить этого Ричардсона, не раскрыв полностью свои карты.  
Но сначала надо передать информацию Томми: думаю, из этого получится потрясающая статья.


	28. Chapter 28

POV Томми

Подъезжая к уже знакомым воротам, испытываю легкое волнение, хоть уже и был здесь ранее. Но тогда все было иначе: Адам считал меня врагом номер один, и Саули все еще был тут на правах полноправного хозяина, а я… Один я не меняюсь.  
\- Проходи, - Адам открывает мне сразу, словно все это время, что я шел по садовой дорожке, он наблюдал. – Все в порядке? Крис?  
\- Все хорошо, - тянусь за приветственным поцелуем, - я отвез его к родителям.  
\- Они не были против? – Адам обнимает меня за плечи, а я, уткнувшись носом в его грудь, делаю глубокие вдохи, заставляя эту жгучую смесь дорогого парфюма и самого Адама разбудить во мне потаенные желания.  
\- Шутишь? Они были в восторге! – поднимаю на него глаза. – Потом как-нибудь расскажу, в чем там дело… По телефону ты меня заинтриговал, и мне нужны подробности.  
\- Так сразу? – Адам немного удивлен моей поспешности.  
Знаю, дорогой, я сам хочу сбежать с тобой от всего мира, чтобы снова и снова повторять то ночное безумие. Снова. Раз за разом…  
Но, время безжалостно над нашими желаниями, и у нас нет ни одного свободного часа.  
\- Адам, мы должны все обсудить, - прохожу в гостиную, - если ты не забыл, у меня сегодня шоу…  
\- Блять!  
Что?  
\- Черт, совершенно вылетело из головы! – Адам присоединяется ко мне на мягком диване, а затем, окончательно обнаглев, кладет голову мне на колени. – А у меня были такие планы на вечер… Томми…  
Он поворачивается на бок лицом к моему животу. Запускаю пальцы в его волосы и начинаю их перебирать.  
\- Ну, и кто твоя жертва на этот раз?  
\- Какой-то актер, - пожимаю плечами. Неужели сейчас подходящее время для обсуждения моей работы?  
\- Мне его уже жалко, - фыркает Адам, - бедный, он даже не представляет, ЧТО его ждет!  
\- Переживет. - Отмахиваюсь от его слов. - Ты же пережил? Пережил.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут проходят в уютной тишине, которую слишком не хочется прерывать, особенно, если целью является Ричардсон.  
\- Ты приедешь ко мне завтра утром?  
Адам отрывает голову от моих колен. Похоже, я сморозил что-то явно лишнее.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты захочешь на время переехать ко мне, - я не рассматривал подобной мысли, но сама идея мне нравилась.  
Адам глубоко вздохнул, а затем обхватил меня рукой поперек живота и обнял так крепко, что еще чуть-чуть и я бы переломился надвое.  
\- Просто возвращайся сюда, хорошо? – он все еще не отпускает. – Возвращайся ко мне.

***

На часах уже раннее утро, но я еще даже не ложился: сегодня, чтобы то ни было, надо закончить статью. Вчера я потратил не один час, обзванивая своих коллег, с которыми был довольно неплохо знаком, с просьбой изъять из печати все непотребное…  
Где-то там наверху сопит Адам, растянувшись по всей величине кровати. Хочу к нему под бок! Мне нравится то, насколько он сильнее меня физически: вероятно, именно этого мне и не хватало в браке с Эллисон. Я всегда играл за обе команды, подчиняясь своему настроению, но Адам – совершенно другое дело. Никто из моих любовников и любовниц не вызывал во мне тех чувств, какие вызывает этот человек только лишь своей улыбкой. Теперь я понимаю парней, которым нравится показывать свою слабость: до Адама я считал это чисто женской ерундой, которая, если честно, немного бесила. Женщина никогда не должна забывать, что она Женщина, а не забитое создание с поварешкой в одной руке и тряпкой в другой. Это равно относится и к мужчинам: гей, би или натурал, но в первую очередь - мужчина. Это была и есть моя принципиальная позиция насчет всего этого.  
Чего-то я разошелся… Адам будил во мне это дремлющее желание отдаться. Просто так, безо всяких условностей, подарить ему себя. И пусть только кто-нибудь скажет, что это признак слабости!  
Однако, надо вернутся к насущному, если я все же планирую уделить на сон хоть несколько часов. Мои глаза вновь и вновь скользят по напечатанному тексту. Немного обидно, что я сам не смог найти нужной нам информации, и Адаму пришлось воспользоваться услугами сыщика, который просит называть себя исключительно “частным детективом”.  
На месте Адама я все же связался бы с полицией, но я не на его месте и ничего не могу решать. Ричардсон однажды уже был задержан, но в суде так и не удалось доказать его причастность к данному делу. Дело непростое, хоть и банальное: его подозревали в распространении наркотиков и запрещенных препаратов, которые привели к смерти сына одного из крупных воротил города, если не страны... И, как только он смог отделаться от гнева общественности и родственников погибшего? Если бы мы могли зацепится за что-нибудь… Все тщетно. Наш с Адамом единственный шанс – припугнуть его хорошо и надолго. Навсегда!  
Пора кончать со всем этим! Думаю, что все разрешится уже совсем скоро.


	29. Chapter 29

POV Адам

Провожу рукой по постели, нащупывая лишь пустоту… Неужели Томми не ночевал со мной? Неужели он так и не решился на временный переезд?  
Встаю с кровати, сладко потягиваясь. Надо спуститься вниз, вдруг, Томми уже проснулся и ждет меня внизу. Как я и ожидал, нахожу свою пропажу тихо спящей на диване, свернувшись клубочком. Почему он не переоделся? Опускаюсь перед ним на колени, пользуясь моментом, чтобы еще раз обласкать взглядом его лицо. Я урвал настоящее сокровище: красивый, умный, сильный, решительный, а еще не стоит забывать о Крисе, без которого моя жизнь уже не будет такой яркой и полной.  
\- Адам, уже утро? – Томми начинает шевелиться. Хм, а сегодня он спал не так крепко, как в то утро.  
\- Солнышко уже давно встало. Оно ведь не такое ленивое, как ты, - я наклонился к нему и пальцем пощекотал его губы.  
\- Прости, - он резко подрывается, - сделаешь кофе? Я вчера кое-что написал…  
\- Вчера? Когда? – мой взгляд мельком замечает ноутбук, распечатки, фотографии… - Только не говори мне, что всю ночь работал. Томми?  
\- Я себя прекрасно чувствую и совершенно не чувствую себя усталым, - он поднимается на носочки, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на моей щеке.  
\- Томми, не ври мне, я же вижу эти огромные круги под глазами, - мягко дотрагиваюсь до них рукой. Он устал, и это видно. – Ты должен отдохнуть.  
\- Мы должны закончить начатое, Адам. Это важнее, чем все остальное на данный момент. Прочитай.  
В мои руки сама по себе попадает уже распечатанная статья, по которой я пробегаю глазами. Не знаю, что сказать – я не знаток, но, если судить мне, как читателю, она вполне нравится.  
\- Это может сработать, - мой голос звучит хрипло, заставляя постоянно сглатывать.  
Неужели вскоре я смогу насладиться жизнью на все сто? Неужели она вновь станет нормальной и не омраченной всем этим кошмаром?  
\- Как тебе?  
\- Ааа… Что? – вздрагиваю от его голоса. – Мне нравится.  
\- Еще бы, - Томми усмехается одними губами, - остается лишь вопрос: как нам ее подкинуть?  
\- Точно так же, как и он, - притягиваю к себе слабо сопротивляющееся тонкое тело, - воспользуемся столь любезно предложенным способом.  
\- Мне уже страшно, но я обожаю тебя ТАКОГО…  
\- Какого?  
\- Сильного, уверенного, решительного, моего.  
\- Никогда не смей сомневаться в последнем, - серьезно заглядываю в карие глаза, - я могу быть любым, но я никогда не перестану быть твоим, Томми.  
Стоим и, молча, улыбаемся, наплевав на весь этот безумный мир.  
\- Адам, я хочу кофе…  
\- Умеешь же ты разрушить всю романтику! – отвешиваю несильный шлепок по его притягательной попке, но все же выпускаю его из рук и направляюсь на кухню.  
Променять Меня на кофе! Если бы сам не был бы таким кофеманом, непременно бы обиделся … минут на пять.

***

Меня немного пугает подобное молчание. Самое странное то, что я знаю, что Ричардсон уже все получил, но его ответа мы так и не дождались. Точнее, мы его все еще ждем, но это так утомительно…  
Томми массирует мои затекшие от длительного напряжения мышцы, скользя тонкими, но неожиданно сильными, пальцами по моим плечам. Хорошо-то как!  
Идиллию прерывает звонок в дверь, заставляя нас замереть и, казалось, перестать дышать. Боже! Мало того, что я сам истеричка, так я еще и Томми хочу утащить во все это!  
Открываю дверь и замираю. Какого…


	30. Chapter 30

POV Адам

\- Дрейк?  
Парень, стоящий передо мной, неловко улыбается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Привет, Адам, - он улыбается, кивком головы указывая на дверной косяк, - могу я пройти? Я хотел бы поговорить.  
Все еще находясь в состоянии легкого шока, отхожу в сторону, пропуская своего бывшего внутрь.  
\- Привет, я - Дрейк, - пустыми глазами смотрю на то, как мой бывший парень пожимает руку Томми. Театр абсурда…  
\- Томми.  
\- Ой, ты тот самый? – глаза Дрейка разгораются. – Ты ведущий того шоу? Круто!  
Легкий румянец наползает на идеальные черты Томми: он явно смущен, и вряд ли понимает, что происходит. Хоть я и сам ничего не понимаю, но все же прихожу на помощь любимому:  
\- Ты хотел поговорить.  
\- Да, - Дрейк опускает глаза вниз, - это по поводу Эрика.  
\- Кого? – переспрашивает Томми.  
\- Эрика Ричардсона, - Дрейк без приглашения занимает свободное кресло, давая понять, что разговор нам предстоит долгий и серьезный. – Наверное, вы удивлены, видя меня здесь, но я просто не мог не прийти. Дело в том, что конверт, адресованный ему, получил я. И ты, Адам, знаешь, насколько я любопытен и… Не важно! То, что я увидел, поразило меня. Дело не в наркотиках и прочем (про них я знал), а в том, что я и не подозревал, что именно он распространяет про тебя весь этот бред. Не думал, что человек, которого я люблю, способен на такое.  
\- Любишь? – не могу не переспросить. Как такую скотину можно любить?  
\- Да, Адам, - я знаю Дрейка и понимаю, что он не врет, - любимых не выбирают, а я на самом деле люблю его больше, чем кого-либо в своей жизни. Может, вы его знаете лишь по тем ужасным вещам, которые про него говорят, но мне повезло увидеть и узнать совершенно другого Эрика, готового целовать землю, по которой я хожу. Он любит меня, и все, что он делал, было вызвано ревностью. Он ревновал меня к тебе.  
Я хотел вновь перебить его, но рука Томми удержала меня от этого.  
\- С самого первого дня нашего знакомства, я словно подсознательно сравнивал тебя и его. Все, что он делал, я переводил на тебя, постоянно задумываясь над тем, как бы это сделал ты. Эрик не понимал моей глупой увлеченности тобой, хоть я не раз говорил и объяснял ему, насколько беспричинна и беспочвенна его ревность. Когда я получил конверт, я испытал смешанные чувства, но ни одно из них не способно оправдать его поступок. Он ужасен, Адам, и мне жаль, что я не понял этого раньше. Ведь я должен был догадаться еще по первым выпускам. Эрик – единственный, кто видел твою фотографию в образе медицинской сестры. Прости меня, если сможешь…  
\- Не тебя мне надо прощать, Дрейк, и не тебе извиняться, - мой голос немного дрожит, но он так же отстранен.  
\- Я знаю, но… Адам, клянусь тебе, что этого больше никогда не повториться, - Дрейк встает с кресла, делая неуверенные шаги в мою сторону, - вчера мы с ним поссорились, но он знает, что потеряет меня навсегда, если еще хоть одно отрицательное словечко в твой адрес сорвется с его языка. Ему на самом деле важны наши отношения, и он последний, кто бы стал их разрушать. Все произошедшее было лишь с целью разрушить твою идеальную степфордскую жизнь с этим финном, не более.  
Дрейк делает еще несколько шагов вперед, нервно теребя маленькую пуговку на свитере.  
\- Пожалуйста, дай нам шанс, - он вновь поднимает на меня глаза, в которых стоят слезы. – Один лишь шанс, Адам.  
Не дожидаясь моего ответа, он так же быстро покидает дом, оставляя нас с Томми стоять истуканами, стремящимися все переварить. Блять!

POV Томми

Что только что было? Нет, я, конечно, понял, что это был бывший парень Адама, но… Какого черта! Не хочу признаваться, но меня тронули его слова даже больше, чем я бы того хотел, и уж явно больше, чем должны были.  
Адам неожиданно подходит ко мне, со всех сил сжимая в объятиях. Ему надо успокоиться, потому что он на перепутьях. Притягиваю его к себе ближе за талию и утыкаюсь носом в ямочку над ключицей. Родной мой…  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, Том, - то, что он назвал меня так, говорит о том, как серьезен он сейчас. – Ричардсон – сволочь, но я не могу так поступить с Дрейком. Он всегда был моим другом, а уже потом парнем. Вы с ним не знакомы – тебе не понять…  
Он еще крепче прижимает меня к себе. Его глубокое и шумное дыхание опаляет нежную кожу на шее.  
\- Я ему поверил, - тихо произношу ему в грудь, - так не врут… Особенно дизайнеры интерьеров.  
Адам издал полузадушенный смешок.  
\- Пошли наверх, - предложение само слетает с моего языка, но я не против.  
Адам ничего не говорит. Его ответ молчалив: он просто берет мою руку в свою и ведет за собой.  
Хоть я имел в виду немного иное, но мы просто лежим в объятиях друг друга, иногда обмениваясь ленивыми сладкими поцелуями.  
\- Знаешь, не руби с плеча, - кладу голову ему на грудь, - давай посмотрим, что будет дальше…  
\- Я уже на все согласен, Томми, - его руки вплетаются в мои волосы, как делают это довольно часто. Даже представить не могу, чем они так притягивают Адама… - У меня есть ты, а это стоит всего этого.  
Стоит, говоришь? Определенно… Улыбаюсь, и он сцеловывает эту улыбку с моих губ. Его руки мягко, но настойчиво переворачивают меня на спину, а сам Адам нависает надо мной…  
Мне нравится эта идея.


	31. Chapter 31

POV Адам

\- Купи сегодняшний номер нашего журнала, - голос Томми звучит возбужденно, что не может скрыть никакое расстояние.  
\- Может, ты лучше сам все расскажешь? – мне откровенно лень, тем более я все еще нахожусь под теплым одеялом, отходя от бурного ночного… времяпрепровождения, назовем это так. Секс – слишком мелкое понятие.  
\- Какая же ленивая задница мне досталась! – Томми смеется, а я просто наслаждаюсь. – В ообщем, тебе понравится! Издали полное официальное опровержение всем предыдущим статьям. Ты больше не любитель ролевых игр и извращенных конкурсов. Поздравляю, ты вновь вполне себе приличный человек, достойный член общества, а также…  
\- Замолкни, - переворачиваю подушку холодной стороной к себе, - когда ты освободишься?  
\- Ты не рад?  
\- Что за вопросы? Разумеется, я на седьмом небе от счастья, ведь поэтому я и спрашиваю, во сколько тебя ждать. Хочу… отпраздновать это грандиозное событие тет-а-тет.  
\- Боже… Наверное, я поспешил, ты все же изв…  
\- Томми, тебе ведь понравилось, - вкрадчиво констатирую, - лгунишка.  
\- В три, - Томми прерывает меня, - но я планировал сегодня забрать Криса, если ты не против.  
Я не против, вот только…  
\- Хочешь поехать со мной? – он действительно предлагает мне это?- Я познакомлю тебя с родителями.  
\- А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Ведь еще неизвестно, как они ко всему отнесутся.  
\- Ой, Ламберт, я тебя умоляю, - Томми отстраняет телефон от уха, и я слышу, что он кому-то что-то говорит, - тебя невозможно не полюбить, а то, что я бисексуален, они знают давно.  
Ничего себе!  
\- Я еду с тобой.

***

\- Боже, нахрена ты накупил столько веников? – Томми все еще не может успокоиться от обилия цветов в машине, от которых исходит дивный, но уже тяжелый аромат.  
\- Ну, ты ведь сам сказал, что будет твоя мама, сестра, еще несколько родственниц и твоя племянница.  
\- Адам, - Томми накрывает мою руку своей, - моя племянница – совсем малышка, и уж точно, ей пока нет никакого дела до всех этих... даров природы.  
\- Вот поэтому, там среди всей этой мини оранжереи лежат куклы. Девочки ведь любят играть с ними, разве не так?  
\- Ты все предусмотрел, да? – Томми уже смирился.  
Отвечаю ему улыбкой, а потом вновь возвращаю все свое внимание дороге.  
Мы уже подъезжаем к Бербанку, и внимание должно быть еще более усиленным.  
\- Помоги мне, я не знаю город, - прошу его.  
\- После перекрестка налево.

***

\- Томми, не познакомишь меня со своим обворожительным молодым человеком? – миловидная блондинка послала мне ободряющую и понимающую улыбку, от которой мне стало намного легче и спокойнее.  
Я сразу понял, кого вижу перед собой. Понял по знакомым глазами на чужом лице.  
\- Мама, это Адам – мой парень, - Томми кладет руку мне на талию, - Адам, как ты уже понял, это моя мама.  
Улыбаюсь, прикасаясь губами к ухоженной руке. Милая женщина, надеюсь, остальные мои будущие родственники такие же.  
И это не значит, что я излишне самонадеян, или, что я сразу потащу Томми оформить наши отношения в официальное партнерство… Вовсе нет, хоть и не против этого в будущем. Так же, как и Крис – мой сын, так и все они – мои родные.  
Надеюсь, я тоже смогу стать частью всей этой большой семьи. На следующие выходные надо выбраться к моим…  
\- Ааааадаааам!!!!!! – маленькая комета по имени Крис бегом слетает со ступенек, бросаясь в мои распахнутые объятия.  
Нежно прижимаю к себе ребенка, в то время, как он обхватывает маленькими ручками мою шею. Подняв глаза на Томми, я успеваю заметить капельки влаги в его глазах. Не плачь, малыш… Просто иди к нам, я и тебя обниму.  
Мне спокойно. Наверное, это самое правильное определение тому, как я себя ощущаю в данный момент. Мне хорошо и уютно, и я не хочу вновь возвращаться к неестественному свету прожекторов и лицемерным улыбкам. Я не брошу музыку, ведь она – важная часть моей жизни, но мое отношение ко всему иному изменится. Теперь мне есть, куда возвращаться; есть, куда спешить; есть те, кто меня всегда ждут.  
Я просто люблю. Чувствую себя свободным, несмотря на то, что безнадежно запутался в сетях любви, и, наверное, эта единственная клетка, из которой я никогда не захочу вырваться.


	32. Chapter 32

Полгода спустя.

POV Томми

\- Еще раз привет всем, кто к нам присоединился, - говорю в камеру, и впервые на моем лице сверкает настоящая улыбка. – Спешу напомнить, что в нашей студии в гостях вновь Адам Ламберт…  
Шквал аплодисментов не дает договорить, и меня это не раздражает, как бывало ранее.  
\- Присоединяюсь ко всем ликующим, - посылаю телезрителям раскованную улыбку, от которой мое лицо приобретает совершенно особенное выражение, сводящее с ума всех без исключения.  
Но сегодня я хочу довести до безумства конкретного человека, и этот человек сидит рядом со мной…  
\- Адам, совсем недавно про тебя прошла череда слухов и сплетен, которые, мягко говоря, выставили тебя в не слишком приятном свете. Как ты справился со всем этим, прости за выражение, дерьмом?  
Губы любимого искажает улыбка, такая легкая, что лишь только мой уже наметанный глаз способен ее различить.  
\- Знаете, я благодарен тому, что со мной произошло, - он закидывает ногу за ногу, - всю жизнь слышал выражение: ”Ничего в жизни не бывает просто так. У всего происходящего есть причина и цель, которые просто скрыты от нашего разума”, но никогда не понимал его истинный смысл. Сами посудите: как кто-то может вершить мою судьбу? Но… Этот случай подарил мне нечто гораздо более сильное и значимое – мою любовь. Так получилось, что все это время рядом со мной был человек, который не только поддерживал меня, но и дарил мне всю свою нежность, заботу, ласку, смелость… просто дарил мне себя, ничего не требуя взамен. Я благодарен тому, что все это было в моей жизни, и я ничего бы не хотел изменить.  
Мне надо поддерживать разговор, но я не могу собраться. В глазах начинает опасно пощипывать. Адам… Мы же договаривались, что ты не будешь доводить меня до слез! Вот будет весело, если обычно озорной и слегка распутный ведущий разревется в эфире перед миллионами зрителей по всему миру.  
“Томми, не молчи”: в наушнике я слышу голос Джеффа, и начинаю лихорадочно составлять следующий вопрос.  
\- У тебя невероятно успешная музыкальная карьера, ты известен во всем мире, у тебя миллионы фанатов, жаждущих твоего внимания… Ты добился от жизни всего, чего хотел?  
\- Нет, определенно, - Адам меняет положение, по-прежнему не сводя с меня глаз, - желания человека безграничны, ровно так же, как и его возможности. Наверное, главное на сегодняшний день мое желание состоит в том, что я хочу наслаждаться обществом любимого человека безгранично. Я хочу по выходным выбираться на пикник на природу; гулять, держась за руки, по улочкам Парижа; целоваться в долинах Тосканы… Столько всего, что я бы мог назвать, и так мало слов, чтобы все это выразить. Есть еще и более серьезные планы, но ими я поделюсь исключительно только с одним человеком.  
Он замолкает, а я уже мысленно собираю чемоданы. Мы просто обязаны немедленно преступить ко второму пункту: всегда мечтал побывать в Париже. Вечером так ему и сообщу, а, может, и не вечером. Домой-то мы все равно вместе поедем: мне уже нет смысла оставаться здесь после шоу.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь сказать своим поклонникам?  
Адам ухмыляется, прекрасно понимая мое состояние. Вот же неугомонный! Знает же, что я не знаю, о чем с ним сейчас разговаривать! Тем более при таком количестве свидетелей.  
\- В первую очередь я хотел бы высказать всю свою благодарность тем, кто поддерживал меня на всем протяжении моего становления, как музыканта. Тем, кто был со мной несмотря ни на что. Тем, кто не отрекся от меня в свете последних событий, - Адам делает глубокий вдох, - и еще кое-что… Я люблю тебя.  
Последнее адресовано явно мне, и я уже чувствую, как предательский румянец наползает на мои щеки. Боже…  
Моим спасением стало время окончание эфира, на которое я молился с самого начала шоу. Ну, я сейчас ему устрою!  
Скрываюсь в гриммерке и жду Адама, который должен появиться с минуты на минуту.  
\- Привет! – он проскальзывает в маленькую комнатку, сверкая улыбкой. – Как ты меня находишь?  
Эээ?  
\- Я нахожу тебя довольным, жаждущим, стоящим на коленях и… собирающим свой чемодан.  
Видели бы вы его охреневшую физиономию! Это того стоило! Прекрасное завершение прекрасного дня.  
\- Томми, а… Чемоданы?  
\- А ты думал, что так легко можешь разбрасываться словами? – приближаюсь к нему с лукавой улыбкой на губах. – Мы едем в Париж!!! Просто смирись…


End file.
